She'll Never Forget
by TweetyBean
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella is so distraught, she gets in an accidental car crash. The result is amnesia, forcing Bella to forget everything that happened since she came to Forks. She goes to Maine, not expecting others.
1. Chapter 1

"_I promise this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be if I never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away._

_His voice sounded farther away because I was running. Running faster than I ever had before. I could never challenge Edward, though. I never looked back. I willed myself to keep moving, leave all the pain behind. He never came after me._

_Before I knew it, I was back at the house. His Volvo was gone. Gone. My brain was shut down, enabling me to think clearly, and rationally, so I did the first thing I could think of. Drive. _

_The keys fell from my shaking hands multiple times, but I finally put them into the ignition. There was a mistake, I told myself, they-he's not leaving. I wound my truck faster around each bend, focusing on only one thing. Getting to the hidden white house. I never remembered how to get there. After fifteen minutes of mindless driving around wet, lonely road, I sped. How my truck sped will forever be a mystery to me, but speed it did. The trees seemed closer to me, I thought, I can see the water dripping off one of the lea--_

_My rusty, old truck seemed to ricochet off the base of an enormous tree. I felt my entire body bolt and slam into the steering wheel. Glass shattered, and leaves fell all around me. But I could only think of one thing._

"_It will be as if I never existed."_

"_It will be as if I never…"_

"_It will be as if I…"_

"_It will be as if…"_

"_It will be as…"_

"_It will be…"_

"_It will…"_

"_It…"_

"_It…"_

_A black wall slammed into my memory. And Edward never existed._


	2. New

(I own nothing, just my imagination and my laptop! If I did own Edward, believe me, YOU WOULD KNOW)

Chapter 1

New

There are lessons your parents teach you all the time. How to tie your shoes laces, brush your teeth twice a day, etc. Those things stick with you for life. Hopefully. Apparently, I, Bella Swan, had lived at Forks, Washington for a little over nine months. I remembered none of it. Every time I tried to think back on those months, the inevitable blackness invaded. If it hadn't been for Charlie, my dad, I wouldn't know why I got into an accident. He said I was trying to get somewhere, but he didn't know where. I really wanted to get there, though, since I was going over ninety miles an hour. 

Nothing was familiar in my room, besides the ever-present rocking chair, which seemed sacred to me, though I have no idea why. Charlie told me starting over is the only way to go, so he called up an old collage friend of his, and asked if I could stay with them for a few months while I "recovered". Besides the amnesia, I had three cracked ribs, a wicked bruise on my stomach, and black eye to challenge Rocky.

"Maine is great, Bells," Charlie said. "You won't have to get new clothes or anything, since the climate over there is the same climate here." He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself and not me. Shopping with your daughter after she's just forgotten all those months you spent trying to get comfortable with her isn't Charlie's forte.

A few people came to visit me when I was in the hospital. A cute, blonde boy who introduced himself as Mike Newton was almost always accompanied by a short girl named Jessica. The way they acted around me told me that we had only been friends over the school year. Awkward silences and small talk, not to mention Jessica's sideways glances also informed me that maybe this Mike like me, and Jessica was jealous. How odd.

My dad was present in all of these conversations, to my annoyance. I was rewarded with a semi-answer to these sit-ins a couple days after the accident.

Mike was mumbling about the new school year, when the silence suddenly became overpowering. Jessica, who I think was a talker but had nothing to say that didn't have anything to do with people that I knew(or didn't), opened her mouth to say:

"My mom was telling me a couple days ago, Bella, that if Dr. Cullen was he-"

But she was cut off by Charlie who thought that maybe I needed some sleep, and suggested that they go. Jessica looked alarmed, but Mike just looked bored, and kept looking at me, expecting that suddenly I would miraculously be healed and would jump into him telling him profusely that I could never forget him. I hope he enjoys disappointment. I was stumped, to say the least, at why Charlie didn't want to talk about this "Dr. Cullen". 

So when the normal nurse stepped into the room later that ay to take my pulse and ask me if I remembered anything, I went into questioning mode.

Unfortunately, my people skills were never that good, so I'm sure I sounded a little feeble.

"Who is Dr. Cullen?" I asked. I raised my eyes to hers in a gesture I meant to be innocent, but I'm sure it looked more like discomfort. She didn't mind, but smiled and fluffed my pillows.

"Sweetie, why do you want to know? Is his name triggering some memories?"

I searched the black wall, trying to find a crack, but didn't succeed. I shook my head.

"Well, Dr. Cullen used to be a doctor here. He left about a week ago." She turned her back and went to checking my blood pressure. I was disappointed, why would Charlie care about him?

A knock on my bedroom door brought me back to the present day. I picked up my two trunks and opened the door. Charlie stood in the doorway, hands open ready to take my bags. I smiled shyly and followed him to the front yard. My plane to Denver, Colorado was leaving in an hour and a half. The trip to the airport was silent, as I expected and cherished. We arrived at the plane depot, where Charlie filled me in about Greg and Dee Craven in less than five sentences. Greg was a pharmacist, and Dee stayed home. I would be enrolled into the school about two weeks after my arrival. They would love me, and Dee was a great cook. Better, maybe, than me, Charlie said. How would he know, I thought, he's never ate my cooking. Wait, maybe he has. I wouldn't know.

After my plane arrived in Denver, I was sent to Chicago, and finally Augusta, Maine. On the way there, I thought over what I did remember. My mother wanted to go away with Phil, my step dad, and I stoically said I'd go and live with my dad. My mom drove me to the airport, and I was wearing my favorite shirt with a parka as a carry on. No difference there, I joked, looking down at the same parka in my frail arms.

Greg met me outside the plane. If there ever was a man different from Charlie, Greg was him. Longish, graying hair and a boisterous voice were the first things I noticed. He enveloped me in a bone-crunching hug that would've bothered me, but strangely, my body didn't mind. Maybe I'd gotten a lot of these types of hugs before the accident.

"I hope you don't mind Tori Amos," Greg said. "She's my favorite. Dee doesn't like her, but she has her modernized music."

The ride from Augusta to Vienna, Maine wasn't as stilted as rides with Charlie were. Greg wanted to know everything about me, and as soon as we got to the house, he could have written a biography about Bella Swan.

"Well, here it is." Greg said proudly, gesturing to the two-story brick house in front of us. "Dee will be in the kitchen, she almost always is. Come on!"

Here I go with starting over.


	3. Getting Comfortable

(I do not own Edward/Twilight/Jasper/or Seth…*sigh* just my imagination. Btw, if the words are underlined, I have no idea why and would appreciate if someone could tell me how to get them off. J)

Chapter 3

Getting Comfortable

Greg opened the door to quite a scene. Two small boys were rolling around on the floor. The taller, and probably older, had the younger one in a headlock, while as the small on was aiming a kick at the older boy's shins. Before either could cause any damage to the other, Greg stepped over and detangled them. I would have expected him to be harsh, or at least reprimand them, but he just laughed.

"Boys, save it while I introduce Bella to you," he pulled them by the shoulders to face me, and I saw that they really were both quite young. Greg and Dee were only both around their early forties, so I guessed they had the boys late, if they were theirs. The elder had honey colored hair, and big brown eyes. He smiled and ducked his head, mumbling a hello. The younger, however, stepped forward and shook hands.

"Hi. I'm Connor, and this is Nolan. He's eight and I'm seven, but don't worry, Mom told us to not disturb you, and that your room was off-limits and that if we went in or messed up your room, we wouldn't get to fight, which wouldn't be good, 'cause that's our favorite thing to do." He took a big breath and smiled a smile that reached his eyes. Brown, like Nolan, but his hair was darker, closer to color of milk chocolate.

I smiled, happy to know a kid who talked so much, making up for my silence. But I felt that this boy didn't need more than a push to keep him talking for long. "What do you fight about?"

"Well, we don't fight because we don't like each other, or anything, we do it because it's fun and the bruises impress the chicks." Greg playfully shoved Connor into the kitchen where I followed, tripping on a fold in the rug on the way. I caught myself, though, and entered the room.

Inside, the kitchen had to be the biggest room in the house. A cozy fireplace, and a wrap-around window seat took up half the room, while the island and the refrigerator finished it up. A small, willowy woman was bent over the sink, her long blonde hair trailing down her back to her waist. She turned around, and I was allowed to see her eyes, just like Nolan and Connor's. She was dressed in a worn pair of jeans, and a multicolored shirt.

"Oh, Bella, it's so nice to meet you, at last." She walked toward me, and gave me a hug slightly reminiscent to the one from her husband. She smelled like cold grass and Tide.

"Why, you don't look anything like Charlie. I see it in the eyes, but that's it. Well, you must be exhausted." She put her arm around me and handed me a plate from the island. "Tonight's make-your-own taco. Have as many as you want, I have a lot of ingredients. Buying food for the boys and Greg takes two_ trips_ to the grocery store." She ruffled Nolan's hair and pulled Greg in for a hug.

She was nice, I thought. And the tacos were amazing, Greg had been right. I remembered that Charlie couldn't cook worth anything, and wondered if I had made his dinners those past few months. I'm pretty sure I had. I wouldn't let my dad live off cereal his whole life.

After dinner, Dee came with me to help unpack. She led me up the stairs, past her and Greg's room, and the boy's shared room into the guest room. It looked slightly similar to the one back at Charlie's. A huge window with a desk in front of it, a canopy bed, and a moon chair spread out. There was also a black book with a single apple on the cover lying across my coverlet.

"My idea." Dee spoke. "It's a dream diary. I thought if you remember anything, you could write it down in there. I won't read it, I promise."

"Thank you, that's so nice." I responded. "Thanks again for letting me stay here. I didn't mind being in Forks, but I think Charlie was really worried."

"He has reason to be, honey. You were in a very dangerous car crash, from what I heard from Charlie. At least you're okay. I really hope you're happy here. The local public school started up about 3 weeks ago, so I think you're smart enough to catch up quickly. You can start maybe next week. That'll give you about five days to get comfortable. But, if it makes you feel better, I hear there's a new family in the area, with kids, so you won't be alone." She smiled and we spent the rest of the evening unpacking my stuff and talking about music and books, both subjects we agreed on everything.

But, even after all that, I cried falling asleep, happy for only one thing.

I wouldn't be starting school as the only new school.


	4. Number Two

**Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed/favorited/ and alerted! It means a lot. Sooo, I'm sorry that my computer was being a butt hole about the whole "underlining" thing. I want to make this a pretty long one since it's really getting good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/Edward/Jasper/Seth/Alice/or Charlie's mustache…sigh.**

**Chapter 4**

**Number Two**

_The tree branches sliced into my face, scratching deep gashes in my skin. I kept running, leaving it all behind. _

I awoke to feel the sheets twisted around my sweaty figure, and the earlier tears covered by brand new ones. My hands were shaking as I reached into my bedside table for a pen and my dream journal. I know I'll forget it soon, I thought. I'd better write it down quickly. After repeating my dream onto the paper, I tried to get to sleep, but failed miserably. So I grabbed my toiletry bag and some jeans with a sweatshirt.

The shower didn't seem to last so long, but I soaked as long as possible before turning into an utter prune. I must look like my Grandma Marie. She got pretty pruny with age. I knew I would eventually get that old, and I shuttered. Why? I thought. Why did I just shudder with the thought of getting old? I've accepted that, there's no alternative. People die. They _should._ It's the way of life. 

By the time I had gotten dressed and dried my hair, it was 6:30 am. The smells from the kitchen invited me in. Dee was busy preparing chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon. I smiled, and went to start on the dirty dishes already piled in the sink.

"Oh, hello, Bella." she said, shifting so I had some counter room. "What are you doing up so early, honey?"

"I couldn't sleep, I remembered some things."

"Oh, really? That's great. Anything you feel I could hear?"

"Well, I remembered running. Very fast, but that was it. I hate this."

"This is a good sign, Bella. If you're starting to remember things, the rest will eventually return, I'm sure." she wrapped her doughy hands around mine. I didn't care, though. Dee was great. "Come on. The boys won't be up until seven. We can raid the pancakes while there's still some."

The pancakes were amazing, but the silence wasn't. "So, how'd you and Greg meet?" I asked.

She giggled. I laughed with her and she started. "Believe it, or not, it was a blind date. A couple friends we both had put us together. I hated him when we first met. He seemed to be an arrogant jerk that had bad taste in music-a bad flaw for him, I thought. We went to see Titanic." She smiled, remembering. "Oh, it was set up to be so perfect. My friend and his friend were so excited that we'd fall in love accidentally. But I was put off when he spilled Coke all over me. It was an accident, he said. I didn't trust him, you see. By far the worst date I've ever been on." 

I was completely confused. "So how'd you end up together?"

"About a year later, I met this sweet guy at the same friend's party. The friend who set me up with this jerk the year before. How could she have known this guy, yet try to hook me up with that other loser? I thought. They looked different. The jerk had shorter hair and was way too tan. The nicer one had way darker hair and was paler. Needless to say, we started talking about really bad dates." She laughed again, this time fingering her wedding band. "He started on about a girl he spilled drink all over, and how she was stuck-up, but he didn't spill the drink on purpose. I thought it was a crazy coincidence, and told him about this jerk that spilled drink all over me." She was practically hysterical by now, and I was starting to get it, and was laughing as well. "We both realized at the same time, and we both started laughing. His friend and mine, who were now married, came over and introduced us again. They had been watching from afar."

"That's great." I said. "So how long have two be married?"

"Well, our anniversary is in about a month. It will be nine years."

I started thinking about that story and how some first impressions aren't that good. And about love. Greg and Dee's story was one to remember. If either of them hadn't been t that party, they wouldn't be married, and the boys wouldn't have been born. 'What if' is a thing to think about. What if I hadn't been in that accident? Who would I have hung out with, or how would I be? 

I still didn't know that much about what had been. Charlie made it clear that it wasn't that important. Maybe he was trying to forget something, like I had. Something, or someone. Maybe multiple someones. I had no idea, and no one here, in Vienna, Maine, could help me with that. Before I knew it, or could stop it, tears were streaming down my cheeks.

Dee didn't say a word, just wrapped her arms around me and rocked back and forth.

"What if…" I started, but stopped short to give way to another sob. "What if I never remember? I mean, it was only a couple months, but I just have this feeling like I'm missing, or should be missing someone." I hated this. Showing my weakness, and stripping down to my vulnerability. It was uncharacteristic, and I should stop, but this needed to be said. 

"Bella," Dee said, muffled, from having her face in my hair. "Sweetie, I can't even begin to understand what you're going through. I can't even say it will get better, because that might be lying. I have no idea. But I want you to be strong, okay? When Charlie called, and asked if you could stay for awhile, to be honest, I was scared. I had two things go through my mind. Number one was that you were going to be a total basket case and I wouldn't know how to connect with you. Thankfully, oh God, thankfully, you were number two. You probably didn't know this, but I've had two miscarriages. Oh, don't look like that! Greg and I found out later that both of our baby's-they were both girls-would have not lived long in the world. We still held out hope for our baby. But I did have a miscarriage. The second baby was like the first. When I became pregnant with Nolan, _and_ delivered a healthy baby boy, we were so happy. Connor was our second miracle. And everyday, I'm so happy that I have two children. But, I still want a little girl. My number two was that you could be my daughter for awhile."

I was crying a lot now. But not about the amnesia, about things that had nothing to do with me. But, in a way, it had a _lot_ to do with me. It connected to everyone. Every single person in the world thought about themselves at least ten times a day. Strangely, it felt good to cry for someone else. Especially when Dee's problems were so much larger than my own.

"Look at us!" Dee cried. "Crying our eyes out. Let's crank the radio up to wake those boys up!" She stood up, stretched, and turned on the radio.

The boys did get up, and I realized what Dee meant about the boys and Greg eating so much. Each of the boys had four pancakes each and three pieces of bacon. Greg, to say the least, doubled that.

Since I wasn't set to start school until next week, I spent my day with Dee shopping for school things, room décor, and some much needed clothes. My ensemble the past day had mostly been worn jeans, sweatshirts, and hoodies. That needed to change. Dee was happy to spare some money to get a couple new jeans and a pretty dark blue dress. I didn't know when I would wear it, but I adored it the moment I set eyes on it. It had long sleeves and went a little above my knee. The off-the-shoulder collar slash sleeves really showed off my creamy skin. At least that's what Dee said. We got some black tights to go with it, and it turned into my favorite outfit.

My room décor wasn't as in need as the clothes. My room colors became purple and white. School supplies were pretty basic.

Shopping goes really fast when you're around Dee. After awhile, Dee drove to the boy's school to pick them up. That's where I got my first look-barely a peek, actually-at my soon-to-be-school. It was tall and long, just like what I expected it to be. Cars littered the parking lot. High school didn't get out until 2:30, and it was only 1:00. No one was out there.

I about turned away when something silver caught my eye.

_Stupid shiny Volvo owner._

The black wall spilt open for a fraction of a second. Enough to let that phrase fall out. "Stupid shiny Volvo owner." I said aloud.

"What, dear?" Dee said. She didn't catch it because she'd been talking to the boys.

"Nothing." I said. "It's nothing."

**What do you think?!? Tell me in your reviews! More as soon as I get 5 reviews. I wonder who the stupid shiny Volvo owner is???**

**XOXO**

**Hannah**


	5. Weird

**I know some people are gonna be mad that last chapter (and maybe this one) were underlined. I'm really sorry. I don't know what's wrong with the whole thing. Until I find out how to get it un-underlined, it's gonna be there. But, I'm gonna update this story cause I'm bored and excited about what's gonna happen next!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward/Twilight/Jasper/Seth/ or Charlie's mustache…*sigh***

**Chapter 5**

**Weird**

The next few days passed in a blur, it seemed. I spent my spare time helping Dee with whatever needed to be done, a referee for the boy's wrestling matches, and going through the process of picking out and buying a new car with Greg.

My old Chevy truck had pretty much turned into nothing after the accident. It's hard to believe how much damage an old tree can do to a car and its occupants. The front fender was mush and the engine inside unusable. The back was pretty normal, but without an engine in good condition, what use was a truck? We could've gotten a new engine and fixed the fender, but it would be too expensive to repair and ship it all the way to Maine. Instead, Charlie gave my some money to buy a used car in Maine. Greg was taking it _way_ too seriously.

"Ok," he said, his face in its serious mode. "The Mazda's this year haven't got good mileage, and the Civics's have been getting not-so-good reviews. I'd go with an Acura, or a Toyota." He was going with me to a used car showroom the two days before school started. I was simple with my choices. It didn't need to be too big, and I wanted it to be red, as a remembrance to the truck that I…didn't remember.

I made so much food, I began to wonder how Dee did it every day without me. My scrambled eggs became a favorite at breakfast, and soon, I was making the boys' lunches. Nolan wanted peanut butter and jelly practically every day, while as Connor favored variety. Monday was ham and cheese, Tuesday was peanut butter and banana, and by Wednesday, he usually was happy with whatever leftover from dinner the night before. That was hard, even, to make enough food to actually have leftovers. But I learned the food rules pretty quickly. I learned all the family's likes and dislikes. What everyone was allergic to and what made them sick. I was still amazed that this family had enough room for me in their hearts, but they each ceased to amaze me.

The refereeing was one of my favorite things to do. The first time Nolan asked me to do it, I was excited. I didn't take it that seriously. But they did. Every punch they gave each other seemed to hurt a lot, but they just got back up and kept wrestling. Several times, I had to get an ice pack for one of their heads. Those fights, I longed for. That put either of them out for the night. At average, they could wrestle for about an hour and a half. After forty-five minutes I was sick of little boys beating up on each other. But they enjoyed it more than any other pastime. They laughed whenever I reacted to a particularly bad hit, and showed my their wounds and bruises with pride.

I enjoyed every dinner, to hear whatever was going on with Nolan and Connor's classes. Nolan had just entered third grade, and Connor entered second grade. Apparently, the "chicks" _did_ like the bruises. Nolan had a girlfriend named Karri, and Connor had several young ladies fighting over him.

"Tell me, Connor, what's going on with that girl in your class who was hurt. What happened to her?" Dee asked one evening.

"Mara Jenkins," Connor clarified with a shake of his head, "She fell out of a tree at the playground. Mr. Klein(Connor's teacher) said she shouldn't have been up there, but she had to got to the emergency 'cause she had a concushion."

"Concussion," Nolan said quietly. "It's 'concussion." He said the correct pronunciation of the word, enunciating each syllable.

"Yeah, that." continued Connor, as if no one had interrupted him. "She went to the emergency room and they gave her an X-ray. How cool is that, Mom?"

"It's not that cool if she had a 'concushion'" Dee said with a wry smile.

"But she came back to school and was telling us all 'bout the new doctor. She said her mom said he was 'hot.' That's not good if he's hot. It's cold here. Why is he hot?" Connor asked.

"It just means he's attractive to Mara's mom." I clarified.

"Oh." Connor said, still confused. "Dad, when are you taking Bella to get her new truck?"

"Tomorrow." Greg said. "You want a Toyota Yaris, right? Red?"

"If they have it. I could get it in another color, though."

The used car place didn't have a red Toyota Yaris, but the dealership had a black Yaris. I got it just in my price range. It was great, I thought. I needed a car because Greg wouldn't have time to drop me off, and I didn't want to bother Dee with it.

While Greg was finalizing the buy, I wandered over to my car. It was used, yes, but I looked in mint condition. Shiny black detail and enough room in the back to pick up the boys from school, even though I wouldn't be doing much of that, but the idea was still there.

"She's a beauty." an unfamiliar voice said behind me. I turned to see a boy about my age eyeing a car like mine but in forest green. He was taller than me by about five inches, and had sandy blonde hair. His clear blue eyes traveled over his own pick, but spoke while looking at mine. "I'm Brett. You just moved here to live with Greg and Dee Craven, right? That's cool."

"Yeah." I was pretty uncomfortable with meeting new people, and having the other person already know my name and know where I lived didn't help my awkwardness.

"You haven't missed that many days of school, so I can help you whenever you want," he said.

"That's nice, thank you."

"Here's my number," he wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "We're probably in the same grade, and you don't seem weirder than our other new kids." He rolled his eyes, but I pressed for information.

"What's so weird about them?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, they talk to no one, and sit by themselves. And second, they're freakin brilliant to only be seniors. It's just weird."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll just find out next week, right?"

"See ya' then" he smiled and walked away.

Greg drove his car home, and I drove mine. It moved easily enough, and I wasn't high-maintenance when it came to cars. As long as it worked well, and wasn't messed up, look-wise, I was okay.

Sunday, we all hung out and had a movie day. We watched approximately five movies. We each got to pick one. The boy's picked Rocky, which wasn't hard to believe, and the second Rocky. Greg picked National Treasure; Dee picked Shrek, and I picked Romeo and Juliet, the older one. By that one, the boys were tired out, and went to sleep. Greg and Dee silently quoted lines from the movie to each other, and I felt really lonely, and wished I hadn't picked it out. But I hadn't seen it in a while.

Going to sleep wasn't that hard, and I fell asleep to an unfamiliar tune playing in my head.

It sounded like a lullaby.

**AHHH! So exciting. I think you'll like what I have planned for the next chapter!!**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

**XOXO- Hannah**


	6. Not Wanted

**I think all of you know what I have planned, so I won't keep you waiting…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward/Twilight/Jasper/Seth/ or Charlie's mustache…*sigh***

**Chapter 6**

**Not Wanted**

"_You're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you."_

"_You can have my soul, I don't want it with out you-it's yours already!"_

"_Don't worry. You're human-your memory's no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind. _I_ won't forget."_

I thought over those words all the way to school. I wrote them in my dream journal with ease, perfectly remembering them. They brought pain, though. The perfect, velvet voice had been right. I did forget. But, I wondered, how I would've been had I not forgotten. Those lines didn't exactly make my life sound great. I wasn't wanted. I didn't bode well not being needed or wanted in some way. I was continually taking care of my mother, and her childish ways. Charlie was about as independent in the cooking field as a baby. What did I know about being _wanted_, though? My parents needed me, but I can never remember ever being _wanted._

"_You are my life now."_

I about crashed my car, the memory came so clear. I pulled over on the side of the road, and yanked my dream journal out of my book bag. I took it with me everywhere, just in case anything like this would happen. _You are my life now,_ I wrote. What did that mean? This is beyond irritating. The voice was the same from the dream. Velvet and smooth, gliding through my mind like cream. But I couldn't remember who the perfect voice belonged too.

Because of my pullover, I was 5 minutes late for school. I pulled up at that same tall, gray brick building. The parking lot was full, of course, so I ended up parking in the single farthest away lot from the school entrance. Great. This high school was simple, at least. The entrance branched off into two hallways. One started the long, linoleum floor that kids walked over everyday to their classes. The other was considerably shorter, only having two rooms, facing each other. One was the school office, I guessed, and the other had to be the teacher's lounge. I chose the one nearest to me and entered.

It looked like a doctor's waiting room, but with desks around the edges. Three desks, but only one middle-aged woman present besides me in the room. Said middle-aged woman looked up as I entered and said, "You must be Isabella Swan."

Goodness, it was just like what I had expected from the school at Forks. I'm not sure if they did do that, but I pretty sure they did something along the same lines.

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm late."

The woman said nothing, just mutely held out a couple papers, and I took them just as silently. "Your first class is just down that hallway," she pointed to the most obvious one, the only other hallway. "Second door to the left. It's Chemistry." She turned, and I took that as my excuse.

I followed the woman's instructions and knocked on the door, heart beating. What was I expecting, I thought. Did I think she would escort me? Apparently not, judging by her cool countenance in the office.

The door opened to reveal a skinny boy, who moved quickly to reveal another man, this time it has to be-I checked my schedule- Mr. Warner.

"Miss Swan?" Who else? I thought. "You're late. I'm Mr. Warner, and this is twelfth grade chemistry. Take a seat wherever you want."

He was already talking about ionization and ions, before I was seated. Not that that distracted any stares directed toward me. I picked the first seat available, which happened to be the_ only_ seat available. I was at a table next to, what looked like, a human form of an Ewok. You know, those little teddy bears from Star Wars. He(I think it was a boy…) was half hidden behind a huge mound of brown hair. Brown, curly hair that seemed to have a life of its own. Even though he was seated, I could tell he was short, maybe 4' 5''. But besides all this, he was brilliant. He did all the work at our table, and answered all the questions Mr. Warner gave him with a paragraph of words. He wouldn't even let me look at the microscope. That made me mad. I wasn't stupid, I knew what ionization was, and I knew what the square root of pi was, too. Even though that was beside the point, I did know that. He also didn't speak to me the entire hour class. I know I should've said something, but every time I began to start something, Mr. Warner would ask another question, ruining my second-long bravery.

The next three classes were just as uneventful as the first. The highlights only took place in the five minute breaks that were there to give us time to change books and switch classes. I ran into a group of lockers, tripped who-knows-how-many times, and was asked out by the Ewok.

Chemistry ha just been let out, and I tripped over the doorpost as the last person out while I was getting a slip signed by Mr. Warner. He was waiting for me.

"Hi. You're Isabella, and I'm Jack. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand confidently. Could this be the same boy from Chemistry who hunched over his work and acted like a mime for fifty-five straight minutes? I didn't even know what color his eyes were. But I saw what color they were when he smiled. Baby blue and twinkling.

"But you're probably mad because number one: I didn't say one thing to you in class, and number two: You probably don't like being called Isabella, and like Bella or Iz. I even know what you're thinking." He smiled and started to walk toward his locker. I followed because my locker was right next to his. "Who is this attractive, omniscient boy and why is he being so mysterious." He put on a girly voice that most definitely did not sound like me. "I'll tell you, my dear swan. Answer to number one would be that I pay ultimate attention in_ every_ class. That's just the way I am, which you will find out if you go out with me." He didn't even slow his speaking down and I'm sure he disregarded my expression since he kept talking. "Why would I want to go out with him? You think. I mean, I know he's so photogenic and captivating, but how can he know so much about me?"

"You don't like your full name, because I sometimes feel the same about mine. Jacksonville Roth. What a name, right? My parents were high, or something, so don't blame me. So I just go by Jack. You like Bella, 'cause honey, you really don't look like an Iz. Tell me I'm right?"

"You're so right, it's scary." I said.

"Yah! So date or no?"

"Uhhh…" My hesitation gave me away, but Jack was fine.

"No problemo, senorita. Sit with me at lunch, though, I want to see what else I can guess. Catch 'ya later, babe!" he yelled down the hallway.

He was interesting, I thought. The perfect friend for me, though. I need someone who talks a lot, to make up for my not talking so much. We level each other out, some way.

As I said before, my next three classes went fine. Boring, but fine. I spent much of my time people-watching. I only looked at those not staring at me, which left me with little. There was the twitcher in my Economy class, and a boy who seemed to be obsessed with his pencil in my History. Both were interesting enough to distract me. I was waiting for lunch. Dee had made lasagna last night, and I and both of the boys had leftovers. I was also famished and sadly desperate for the bell to ring in fourth period.

When it finally did, I hurried to the teacher's desk to have my slip signed, and bolted to my locker to find Jacksonville Roth calmly waiting for me. I yanked out my paper bag and we walked down the hall together.

I'd almost forgotten about the other new kids when Jack said: "Brett Linsky told me that you were interested in the new kids besides yourself. You'll see them at lunch."

"Do you think they're really weird?" Normally, I'm not interested in trivial things like other people's opinions, but this situation was familiar and I pressed for details.

"Well, I'm not one to judge on others abnormality's, but I haven't talked to them yet, which signals that they're not all right in the head. I speak to _everyone _but they just creep me out. You'll see."

"What are their names?"

"Uhh, believe it or not, no one knows. We all just call them "the new kids"."

By that time, we opened the door to the cafeteria and Jack pulled me to a table with Brett from the car dealership, who smiled at me, and another girl. I was introduced to Evadne, who liked to be called Eva.

"My mom was big on the Harlequin romances before my birth." she smiled, and pushed her light brown hair out of her oval face.

"There they are." Jack pointed to a table in a corner. I was surprised. There were only two people seated there. A girl and a boy. The girl was tiny beyond all comparison. She had cropped, black hair, carefully styled to point in all directions. Across the table from her was the boy. He lean and had tousled, bronze hair.

But even their paleness and they're beautiful faces didn't keep me starring. It was the look on both their faces. They looked…broken was all that I came up with. The girl was slumped forward and starring in space a look of utter sadness plastered on her small face. The boy far surpassed her, if possible. His fists were clenched at his sides, and he looked like he would kill himself if the opportunity presented itself. He eyes didn't move and occasionally, he would mouth words no one could hear, except maybe his small companion. If she did hear, she remained still and distant.

"Wow." I said

**I love this chapter. It's probably my favorite so far. Reviews are LOVE!**

**Tell m what you think of the new characters and the "new kids".**

**XOXO**

**-Hannah**


	7. So Sad

**OHH, thanks for all the lovely reviews/favs/alerts/(*gasp*) and fav author and author alert! That's freakin awesome! If anyone was wondering why Rosalie/Emmett/ and Jasper aren't there, it's 'cause they graduated, but they may show up later…**

Chapter 7

Inside, I was thinking over such pain that was on their face. It wasn't anything physical. It was all some mental anguish. The boy kept his eyes closed, as if he was praying for some tears to arrive. But, that's what's weird. Neither of them shed one single tear. Maybe I expected more of the girl, but God, it looked like they'd both lost something or someone very dear to them. The familiar maternal instinct took over, and I longed to go take the two of them in my arms and comfort them. They didn't look anywhere but the wall and the table. There was no food present on their table, and neither of them looked like they hadn't had a good night of sleep in weeks. But, wow. They had to be the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. Or will see. Maybe I'd seen something more beautiful before them, but I really,_ really _doubt it. It's like God was in a really happy mood when he made them. Their faces and bone structure was perfection and tall leanness of their bodies suggested much healthiness. But still, they're pain dominated them.

"Wow." I said again.

"I _know_." said Eva. "It's like they've never heard of a tan or sleep."

"No," I said, confused, "Why are they so sad?"

"You think they look sad?" Brett said. "God, I thought they look pissed most of the time.

"Mmmm-Hmmm." Eva said.

"And they came here a week ago, and no one has talked to them?" I was thinking over how I would react to that. How any normal high school kid would react to not being accepted, heck, even being though of as a freak, at their new school.

"Hello!" Jack squeaked. "Why would you want to approach _that?"_

They must not see what I see, I thought. They don't look mad at all. But, hey, I don't know them at all. But then, neither did Jack, Brett, Eva, or the rest of the school.

The pixie girl abruptly stood up, with an unreadable expression on her small, beautiful face. Her companion didn't stir, but stood and walked behind her to the door, both of them movie amazingly gracefully.

"So tell us more about yourself, Bella." Eva said, smiling.

I spent the rest of lunch talking, surprisingly, and learning more about Jack, Brett, and Eva.

Brett and Eva went out a couple months ago, for a long time, apparently, but broke it off as friends. I was surprised that they could still stay such good friends. Brett's parents were divorced, and it was his mom who had greeted me as the secretary. Eva's little sister was Mara Jenkins, the little girl from Connor's story the night before.

"How's your sister?" I asked.

"Oh, she's fine. I always told her climbing in trees isn't the best thing to do in heels." she paused, and continued, "The doctor who helped her is the new kids dad. Personally, I think he's way too young to be a father, so I'm thinking he and his wife adopted."

"I wouldn't want those kids." Jack said.

"Seriously. What did any of us do to them?" Brett said.

I kept silent, while the others continued their conversation about the sad kids.

My next class was Trig, not my best, but Brett had it too, so we walked to class together.

"One of the new kids is in Trig, too, so you'll get to see how brilliant she is." She, I thought. So I would have a class with the tiny girl who looked so depressed.

The classroom was the farthest room from the cafeteria, so it took us, at least, five minutes to get there. When we entered, my eyes didn't scan the room, like I wanted to, but went straight to the teacher.

I heard a little gasp at my entrance, but didn't turn to see who it was.

After getting my books, and my slip signed, I turned.

It was the pixie who had gasped. Her mouth stayed close, but her eyes were wide and filled with hurt. Her hands were tightly holding onto the jacket by her side, and I finally noticed that she was looking straight at me.

"You may have a seat next to Miss Cullen, Miss Swan. She'll be sure to help you." the teacher said. I started walking to the desk next to the girl, and her eyes got even wider.

After I sat down, she actually talked. Choked, I should say, since she sounded close to tears. "B-B-Bella? What are you doing here?"

What? Did I know her? Cullen…I guess I had, since I remembered a doctor named Cullen. Her dad, I guess. What a coincidence.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Who are you?"

She started shaking. Her eyes went blank, and her hands flew to her face. "What happened to you Bella?"

I was about to answer when the teacher started to speak, and I looked forward.

The rest of the class, I couldn't pay attention at all. So many questions flew thru my already jumbled up head. Who was this girl to me? How did we meet? Why were we separated. Those were just the most important ones. She didn't say or look at me again the rest of class, by she played with the rings on her hand an awful lot. She also brushed her hand through her short hair to stop her from turning to me. I, however, was not so trained at succumbing to my temptations. I looked over at her three times, and every time I did, she would suck in her breath and turn her head a fraction of n inch, then stop, like she was about to say something, but told herself not to.

The bell's ring seemed to go on forever. I started walking out the door, but the girl stopped me.

"Bella-I jus-just-" she faltered, and stopped altogether, and sped out the door faster than I would have thought possible.

I didn't see her in any of my other classes that day, but she had did appear in my thoughts the ride home from-

_I remember nothing of my human life._

The wall seemed to be slipping a lot today. I pulled over again and wrote the sentence in my journal. Human life? There is only _one_ life, and that's the human kind. What did that mean? This didn't puzzle me as much as the fact that the voice in this forgotten-then-found memory was female, and sounded a lot like the pixie from Trig, The sad, sad, tiny girl who spent her lunches with an equally sad, sad boy. Tortured, though, was something that the boy was that the girl seemed to be lacking.

Their faces that day haunted my dreams and my life, for as long as I could remember.

**Okay, tell me something. Should I take longer to write a long chapter, or shorter days for shorter chapters. Also, tell me if I should have an Alice POV, cause I think I kinda want to. Review anyway!!!**

**XOXO**

**Hannah**


	8. What Happened To Her?

**Thanks for all the reviews! I've decided that this chapter will be in Alice's POV! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 8**

**What Happened To Her?**

**Alice POV**

The past few weeks have been the worst of my life, it seemed. I didn't even have to try to block my mind, seeing as all Edward seemed to do was be dejected and despondent. All the family seemed down, even Rosalie. Her excuse, however, was seeing her family so sad. Emmett became lonely without the company of his brothers. Carlisle spent more and more time at the hospital, trying, I think, to forget about the whole thing. Esme was the only one who tried to cheer everyone up. She placed Edward's piano in the center of our new home's living room, trying to tempt Edward to play. But he wouldn't touch it. Jasper spent most of his time in exile, only seeing me. He was miserable, always thinking that the state everyone was in was his fault. And I, well, I already said that I was down.

But most of all, Edward. He'd always been the most sensitive and caring one, but having to do what had to be done, in his eyes, at least, destroyed him. He stopped living. A smile never touched his eyes or lips. A reply to a question always limited seven words. It upset me, somehow, that he wasn't even trying. He should try in some ways. Try to spend more time with Emmett, try to make Carlisle come home, try to be what he used to be. That's all he had to do. Try. Try Edward. Why don't you try! I screamed in my head, daily it seemed, but he never heard, and if he did, he never reacted.

After that fateful day, that he…left, he only told me one thing.

"If I could ask you one thing, Alice," he said, his eyes faraway, "Is that you don't look into her future. Don't ruin what I've set up. She'll never forget, I know that, but try as I might, she'll try to forget. She has to." He said this last part mostly to himself, perhaps willing himself to think it.

Carlisle picked our next location with a heavy heart. "I have to do what's best for my family." He had said. Vienna, Maine had been our location a couple decades before, back in the seventies. It was an unspoken agreement that this was the best possible place to relocate, seeing as it was completely opposite the country from Forks. Jasper suggested that he and I move into the guest house adjacent to our big home. Carlisle and Esme especially blocked that. Rosalie remained voiceless, and Emmett only looked at Jasper with pleading eyes. Edward's lingering absence from all of the family meetings upset all. Maybe it was just me, but it seemed that Edward's eyes could never connect with ours.

We ended up staying with the family, but Bella never left our minds. She was with us every time Edward looked away; every time Jasper closed his eyes; every time Esme walked by the empty piano seat; every time Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair; every time Emmett asked any of us to do something with him; every time I resisted looking in on her; even every time Rosalie looked into each of our empty eyes. She seemed to be in everything we did. And, try as we might, we couldn't forget. Bella would haunt us, Edward especially, for all of forever.

School seemed unbearable to me. Jasper could not be with me, and Edward was no fun to be around. Also, there were rumors of a new girl coming that surfaced last week, and I knew that only reminded Edward even more of his loss. Because of our depressed state, Edward and I became even more freakish than we would have been. We were unapproachable, we knew, but it didn't bother us.

We impressed our teachers with our dazzling intellect, but scared the students with our hostility. I don't even think they knew our names.

That Monday in the cafeteria was one just like the ones before. Edward had not wanted to attend school, but Carlisle said he must, and Edward read my mind. If he didn't go, I wouldn't go. On that I was adamant. So we went, and we endured. Kind of.

_Edward?_

"Hmm?" he refused to look at me.

_Do you want to go hunting with Rose and me tonight?_

His eyes stayed fixed on the tabletop. "I'm fine, Alice."

_When was the last time you ate?_

"Enough, Alice. It was last week. I'm_ fine._"

I lay my chin on the top of the table. _Rose says her BMW is in need of another tuning. She asked if you wanted to help._

"Her car is fine." He laughed dryly, "She can do it on her own, if she wants to tune it."

I stayed quiet after that. I was used to this, at least. My brother, the brother that I_ knew_ was gone. Forever, I don't know. But I remembered what I told Bella one time.

_Do you think any of us wants to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?_

It was so true. Now, looking into his eyes, for however short a time, I realized how true my words had been. None of us had ever understood Edward and Bella's love. Rosalie and Emmett's relationship was love, yes, but a lot of it was physical. We knew what they did when they went on those extended stays at various exotic locales. Second honeymoon, they said. Well, they've now taken at least eighty second honeymoons. But their love was love. Just more of a physical love. Carlisle and Esme were completely different. Sometimes, I would catch them looking into each other's eyes, and there was such love and tenderness in their gaze that I had to turn away. During these moments, I felt like I was intruding in on something I shouldn't. My relationship with Jasper was the one I understood the most. Jasper found it amazing that we had found each other. I was less innocent. I knew sometime that I would find him. There was never a doubt in my mind. During those visions of him and the family, I never really thought about love. I never known love in my former life, and this visionary love was foreign to me. But when I saw him, when I saw the damaged, but loving being that was Jasper Whitlock, I understood. I understood completely what it was like to be in love.

I could semi-understand my family's love, but never Edward and Bella's. Sometimes, they would go up to Edward's room and just lie there. That was all. Edward spent all of his nights at Bella's house, unbeknownst to Charlie, Bella's father. They knew each other inside and out, and ever separating them would have destroyed both. We had proof of that in Edward, and I went through a Jasper-like inner battle when it came to looking into Bella's future. But I resisted, hard as it was.

I sensed the bell would be ringing in about ten minutes, so I stood and started walking toward the door with Edward following. Neither of us looked once at the new girl.

My fifth period class was Trigonometry. Who knows how many times I had taken Trig, so I was sure I would do okay. Nothing would distract me because the kids in that class were unbelievably dull.

But time seemed to freeze when that door opened and the new girl walked in. Bella walked in.

She didn't look at anyone when she walked in, and immediately turned toward the teacher's desk. I looked around the room and realized with a sickening thud in my stomach that the only empty seat was the one next to me.

Did Edward know? What happened back at Forks to make her come here? I couldn't resist and looked. She had no plans to do…anything. Her mind seemed strangely empty. What happened to her? The rings on my fingers suddenly seemed very irritating.

She finally turned, and her eyes found mine. The teacher directed her to the seat next to me, and I tightened my grip on my jacket.

Her eyes held no familiarity, and I felt a dry sob build in my throat.

She sat down and I had to say something. I just had to. "B-B-Bella? What are you doing here?"

She turned those familiar eyes to mine, and said, "Excuse me? Do I know you?"

I went rigid and saw a man and a woman talking about Bella. "Amnesia." the woman said.

I was shocked. This isn't happening, I thought. How much had she forgotten? How many memories had she lost? Was this fate? Was this really what Edward had wanted? Because he got it. She did forget. She forgot everything.

Even though I already knew the answer, "What happened to you, Bella?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when the teacher started to talk.

The class was way too long, and I was totally relieved when the bell rang. I turned to Bella and started the words I had practiced saying all thru the class. "Bella I jus-just-" But I couldn't go on and sped out the door.

What am I going to do? What will the family think? What will_ Edward_ do?

The ride home was stilted, as usual, but I'm sure Edward could sense me feeling on edge. He didn't bother to look in my mind, for that I was grateful. If he could see Bella, and if he could know that maybe it was something_ he_ said or did, he would lose it, and none of us might ever see him again.

When I walked in the door, Emmett looked up with a hopeful smile. He reminded me of a dog who no one wants to do something with. Edward frowned, and stormed up to his room. Aha!

"Hey, Alice! You want to play out the new Halo with me?" he looked so eager, I couldn't resist.

"Sure, Emmett. Let me just talk to Carlisle for a minute."

He grinned, and went over to where Rosalie and Jasper were to ask them, I'm sure, if they wanted to play. I knew they wouldn't before he started over there. It was useless to ask Edward, so Emmett didn't go upstairs.

Carlisle's office was parallel to Jasper and my room, and I didn't have to knock before I heard Carlisle's tired voice speak. "Come in, Alice."

I opened the door to see my father figure seated at his sturdy, mahogany desk, his hand already in his hair.

"School okay? Did anything happen?" He'd gotten in habit of asking those questions, just making sure.

"Yes, but-" What could I say? "Carlisle, someone new came to school today. A girl."

"Oh?"

Just spit it out Alice! "It was Bella. She has amnesia."

"Oh."

**Love it!!! I like doing Alice's POV. Review for more!!!**

**XOXO**

**Hannah**


	9. Meeting

**I'm super-duper sorry this took so long to update. I'll be honest, and not say that I was busy, 'cause I wasn't…I forgot. Soooo, I'm making up for it with a chapter I think everyone will like!**

**Chapter 9**

**Meeting**

**Alice POV**

After my revelation, Carlisle instructed that I summon everyone to a family meeting, but not to include Edward. That was a stupid assumption, even for Carlisle, to think that, even if invited, Edward would attend. He exiled himself in his room most of the time, the door locked, but he left it up to our imagination what it would be like if we disturbed him. I looked, and no, I never tried it. Scary, seriously for Edward. Talk about 14-year-old-girl-ish.

Esme was in her and Carlisle's room, pouring over the latest Nicholas Sparks book. Emmett and Jasper made fun of her for it, but they didn't know that Rosalie and I read some when we happened to be bored. I knocked on the door, and she looked up, a smile already on her face.

"Come in, Alice. You'll never guess what just happened!" her enthusiasm was enlightening, but I had a job to do.

"Can you please come to the living room, Esme? We're having a family meeting."

"Okay, dear." she paused. "Is it about Edward, because I keep telling everyone he'll be okay soon, it'll clear up, I know it…" she trailed off, and my stomach plummeted while I thought about how the meeting would be about the _one_ thing that would never make Edward better.

Esme didn't deserve to feel like this. She blamed herself, like everyone, but her, of all people, had no room to blame. I knew how she felt, how she tried desperately to cry every night, but couldn't and was only consoled by Carlisle's arms, while he, too, tried to find another outlet for their grief at their family crumbling apart. Esme had never had a family until Carlisle had turned her, and then for a while, it was just her, Carlisle and Edward. She knew Edward the longest and she probably felt closest to him, though she would never admit it. Edward had forgotten most about his mother, and Esme was more than happy to fill the void she left behind. Seeing him like this really tore her up, and seeing her torn up made the rest of us even more sad.

I'd never really thought much about how connected a family is until I came to Carlisle's. It made even less sense, because none of us were really related, but we were all affected by the change in moods and feeling of the other members of our make-shift family. We were all assured by Carlisle; all soothed and loved by Esme; all cheered by Emmett; all annoyed by Rosalie; all _everything_ by Jasper; all in-the-knowing by me; and all connected. Edward just seemed to be there. He was mate-less, but he never said a word about it. Now that he had found one, and lost her so tragically, we all felt his pain. Esme felt it internally, while we seemed to feel the mental tremors of it.

I just nodded, and walked over to where Emmett was waiting with the Halo set up. I prepared for an apology to Emmett, but he pulled a psychic on me, and nodded, his eyes already losing their light.

"Hey, Emmett, don't forget about this. I'm gonna destroy you after this meeting."

"What meeting?" Rosalie spoke from behind me.

"Carlisle's asked that I herd everyone into the living room for a family counsel." I said.

"One guess what it's about." she murmured. She stalked into the living room and slouched onto our leather couch.

Jasper appeared next to me, and took my hand gently. We both entered the living room, where everyone but the person the news would affect the most was present.

**Rosalie's POV**

This meeting is pointless. It really is. All we have to do is go up to Edward's room and tell him to get over her. End of story. That's not the road we can take, though. No, that would hurt Edward's feelings and he might leave…

Okay, that road is out of question. I, nor anyone, would never allow him to leave. Thinking what he would be like on his own brought shudders to my frame. He practically never hunted unless prodded, and his social life among the family was forced to endure school with Alice.

How anyone could be sullen with Alice around is beyond me, but Alice was as depressed as him. Okay, no she wasn't but close. Besides Edward, Bella had been closest to Alice, and I knew it hurt Alice to have to leave.

But Edward was being selfish, acting like he was around Esme and Emmett. I shouldn't be forced to have to play Halo and Guitar Hero every day, but I do it because Emmett has no other playmate. Edward's brooding, and Jasper sits there, thinking over his past mistakes. That must be why he sits there so long…

So now Carlisle's prepared a meeting. Great.

"Alice has just informed me of something quite…" my father figure struggled for words, "She's just told me something that changes everything."

Oh this is big. Emmett straightened up, and Esme folded her hands.

**Emmett's POV**

I hope this really big thing that changes everything will make everything better. Make Edward come down to the house more.

I want him to socialize more not only just for my video-game playing's sake, but for the sake of everyone.

"It seems that Bella is in town." Carlisle took time to look at everyone.

Oh. My. God.

**Esme's POV**

I couldn't help it. I gasped. It felt like a part of my throat opened up, and I found myself gasping for air I didn't need. Carlisle stopped and sped over to smooth my hair and whisper:

"I know what you're feeling, and I'm sure everyone is feeling it. It's okay." That 'okay' part was stopped as I felt his lips press to my forehead.

He returned to his spot that pivoted all of us and continued.

"Alice, if you could please come explain the rest. You know more."

Alice hesitated, but I saw Jasper squeeze her hand and she stood up to face up.

"She's in my fifth period class, Trigonometry. I knew something was wrong when she walked in. I looked and discovered that the day that Edward…she was in a car accident."

The hole in my throat seemed to shrink and I felt the tearless sobs come on. Carlisle rubbed circles on my palm, and I let Alice continue.

"She was not injured, physically, but she…she developed amnesia."

The world seemed to stop.

**Jasper's POV**

It will never cease to amaze me how one human can become the focal point of a family's life so quickly, and how fast one person, one despicable, monstrous thing can ruin it all in a split second.

As much as I try to forget, it seems that there's a part of my brain that refuses to let me forget what I've done. Every time I look into someone's eyes, I mentally scream "Why aren't you blaming me?" Why aren't they, really? Why isn't Edward? His feelings give nothing away. He's turned hollow. Or unreadable. Either way, it kills me. It's strangely consolable to feel the others feelings, but Edward learned to block out everything and everyone overnight. He's just…there. No feeling, but I can tell that inside, he's suffering indescribable pain and torture. And it's all my fault.

This news shook me like an earthquake. Not only was Bella in a car accident_, but_ she also forgets what happened.

Rosalie spoke what everyone was thinking. "How much did she forget?"

Alice's voice came out like a whisper. "Everything. She can only remember up to the point that the plane dropped her off at Forks."

"Why is she here?" Again, Rosalie took up Edward's role of reading minds.

"I don't know." Alice snapped. "I only see the future, Rosalie, not the past. I think Charlie sent her off to family friends for her health."

**Rosalie's POV**

I don't see why Bella gets to forget, but all of us have to feel like crap all the time. It isn't fair. I wonder what it would've been like if she had remembered everything. How would she have felt? Interesting. She might be like Edward. Maybe worse, but I doubt it.

"What are we going to do?" Esme said, looking up from her hands on her lap. "Edward obviously doesn't know, right?"

Alice nodded. "He's worse than I thought, if he was in the same room with her, and he didn't react." Alice said,

"They were in the same _room?_" Emmett said, shocked.

"Well, the cafeteria, but enough, I thought. I didn't see her until my class. She didn't even look at me when she entered. I tried to ask her what happened, but that was before I knew. She didn't even know who I was…" Alice sank to the floor and Jasper walked to her side, sending enough calm over her to challenge Valium.

"He has no idea that she's here?" I classified. "You didn't say or do anything out of the ordinary?"

"Of course not," she looked up out of Jaspers arms. "What could I say? Think about how he would react to that."

The thought was scary.

**I like it. The next chapter will be all Bella, probably, but the Cullens will play a bigger role in her POV, believe me. Reviews are L-O-V-E!!!!**

**XOXO**

**Hannah**


	10. The Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own: Edward/Jasper/Alice/Seth/Twilight/ or Charlie's mustache…*sigh***

**Thanks for all the reviews/story alerts/ and all the people who have this story on their favorite stories. I am 100% sure that all the people who did these things are beautiful, talented, and have an AMAZING taste in fanfics…lol.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Call**

**Bella's POV**

I'm missing something. Okay, I'm missing a lot, but I'm sure that there's one thing that I'm missing that's more important than any other things. Where the heck does 'stupid lamb' fit into my forgotten memory? I had another slip-up the night before and I only heard my own voice saying: _"What a stupid lamb."_

I don't understand.

I am improving, though. Just yesterday I remembered someone remarking about me stabbing someone with a pencil. I don't think I'd ever stab anyone with anything, though, so I don't understand that, either.

I've been in Vienna for exactly a week. A week to "recover", two days to get used to my new school, and a week to get to know the Cravens. The latter was easy because Greg and Dee would suit anybody's idea of hospitality. My two days at school were much more complicated, however.

Finding out more about the Cullens was my number one priority. I've figured that there can't be many Cullens in the world, and it's pretty coincidental that the Doctor Cullen Jessica remarked about that wasn't in Forks, was suddenly in this new town he'd only been in for a couple weeks. Hmmm. Pixie girl was still on my mind. I didn't even know her name, so I resigned myself to call her Pixie Girl.

Today was weirder, if possible, than yesterday. I sat in the exact same place in the cafeteria as I had the day before, but Pixie Girl sat with her back to me, not allowing any peek of her gorgeous, but tortured brother (I think) come into my view. As if he could notice anything other than the cracks in the wall, I thought.

Trig was the same, though. The same stilted silence at our table, and the occasional slight turning of the head from her. One time, after the teacher asked me a question, I turned and caught her looking at me, her big…I thought for a word…_golden_ eyes penetrating my plain brown ones. Who has golden eyes?

"Bella?" I was startled out of my reverie when Dee poked her head through my door.

"Oh, hey." I said. "What's up?"

"I'm just checking up on how you are. Is school okay?" she smiled and sat on the bed opposite from me.

I nodded, and said, "It's great, but it's only my second day, so who knows what other things I've yet to find out?"

We laughed and she started to say something, paused, and placed her hand on mine. "Bella, I received a call from Charlie yesterday. He was asking how you were."

"He also told me some things I might tell you to somehow help you remember."

I leaned forward, and listened hard, my mental hands pressed up against the black wall, ready to push when the opportunity striked.

"He asked if you might remember any boy by the name of…" she stopped and closed her eyes. "Wait, I know it…Jacob. Charlie told me his last name, but God forbid, I can't remember. We're in the same boat now, I guess."

I wracked my mind, and ended up coming up with nothing. I thought Charlie might be hiding something from me, and could've given me more information, but whatever. The only Jacob I remembered was an old child-

"Yeah, I had an old childhood friend named Jacob, but nothing recent concerning him. Why did he give you that info?"

"I don't know, Bella. He seemed reluctant to give anything else.

"Oh, well, the only Jacob I remember is one of my childhood friends from when I used to visit Charlie in Forks." I said, sighing. This boy, apparently, wasn't present much enough in my other life to guarantee his place in my memory.

"Okay, well, dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. Your dessert should be a great hit with the boys tonight." she smiled, and left the room.

Jacob…try as I might, that name triggered nothing. Not one sentence. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got at Charlie. I mean, I'd never been a very social person, but I'm sure I had other friends beside Jessica, Mike, and this Jacob kid. Seriously. I thought over the sentences that had heroically broken through my black wall, and realized that Charlie was keeping something from me. He stopped Jessica from talking about Doctor Cullen, and he's withholding precious information from me. What is he trying to keep from me?

I'd figured out that Pixie Girl had to be related to the mysterious Doctor Cullen when the phone rang. Dee had insisted on getting me a phone to place in my room, even as I resisted, she won over. So, I thought as I walked to the outlet of the persistent ringing, this had to be the first time I picked up my phone.

On the way over, I tripped on a ripple in the rug, and picked up the phone, breathless.

"Hello?"

Silence, then "Bella?"

"Who is this?"

"Ummm, well, Charlie might not have said something about me, but this is Jacob Black."

Black. Okay, I remember his whole name now. Now what do I say?

"Oh. Hi." Oh, very creative, Bella.

"I'm really sorry about your accident. I was hoping maybe you would remember me a little bit, but Charlie said you forgot the past nine months, so I guess you only remember me as a kid, right?"

This is weird. I haven't talked to this boy in…okay maybe a few months, but I don't remember. "Yeah, I remember you getting dirty when we made mud pies?" It came out as a question.

"Yeah!" He definitely got excited easily. "Well, I'm using up two months of allowance to talk, but that's okay, knowing you remember me a little. There's some people who can't say the same." He chuckled a dark laugh.

"Who do you mean." I asked. Finally, some answers.

"I don't know if I should be the one to inform you, Bella. Why hasn't Charlie told you about Cullen, yet? That sounds like something my old man would do." The chuckle had an edge of nervousness this time, like he regretted saying anything in the first place.

"Cullen? Who Cullen?"

"Maybe I shouldn't say anything, Bella." He was definitely on edge, now.

"It's my memory, Jake." The shortened name came unexpectedly. "Please tell me." I softened my voice, and heard him have a quick intake of breath.

"Well, the last time I saw you was when you were at the prom with Cullen. I think you two were together or something." His tone wasn't happy.

"Cullen who?" I asked again. "What's his full name?"

"Edward Cullen." he spat out the name. Phew, he must have like me, or else he wouldn't have acted this way talking about someone I used to date.

_Used_ to date. Why was I using the past tense? I mean, long-term relationships work, don't they? Besides the fact that I forgot everything about him, we could…no, we couldn't work.

"You don't remember anything about him, Bella?" Jacob asked. I had almost forgotten he was still on the line.

"N-no. Is he still in Forks, do you know?" I sounded hopeful, and I knew that put Jacob off.

"No, thank goodness." he paused. "No offense, Bella, but you know how the people on my rez are about the Cullens…oh, yeah. You don't. Well, they're just not welcome on our land." He stopped, and I realized that was all he was giving away.

I was determined, however. "Where'd they go?" Vienna, Maine, maybe…

"Los Angeles, or so the Doc says. Look, Bella, I gotta go, I'm paying by the minute, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, well, I'll call you next time, okay? It was great talking to you." I said affectionately.

He sounded happier, and we both laughed over a joke as I wrote down his number.

"Bye, Bella"

"Bye, Jacob."

I hung up, definitely satisfied.

**Yeah, sorry for all the Jacob fans out there, but I don't really like him. I had to make it ironic, though, that Jake has know told Bella**_** twice**_** about Edward. Haha!**

**Reviews are LOVE!!**

**XOXO**

**Hannah**


	11. Trust

Okay, I've been waiting for this chapter since I began! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

I told myself a thousand times that I would approach one of the Cullen kids. But, as the week progressed, I lost my courage.

I did find out that Pixie Girl's name was Alice. Alice Cullen. The beautiful boy who was always with her was still nameless. They didn't look related, with her black hair and small stature, and his bronze mop and perfectly defined features. But, they did look alike in the fact that they both had pale, pale skin, and dark circle ringing their eyes. I was not aware of the eye color of the boy, as he never seemed to look at anybody, even Alice's. Lately, Alice seemed to be trying to catch his attention, but her actions were futile. He was distracted by some depressing movie playing behind his often closed eyes.

After a week of watching, planning, and courage-building, I walked into Trig with a new stance.

My voice trembled as I spoke. "Ca-can I ask you something?" It's a wonder she heard me, my voice was so quiet, but she heard and whipped her spikes of ink-colored hair toward me.

"Yes." she was equally quiet, but her voice was more level, calm like she had been practicing this.

"Do I know you?" I had arrived in class early, knowing she had left lunch early as well, and I was hoping to corner her for a good five minutes. She didn't seem perturbed and actually looked like she expected it. How odd.

"Maybe this isn't the right time, Bella." her hand twitched as she said my name.

"How do you know my name?" It had taken me a week to discover hers, but, as I looked back, she knew mine from our first strange meeting.

"We go back a while. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was in a car accident. I forgot things." I expected a gasp, or some sign of distress or shock. But I was surprised. She just nodded her head, and lowered her eyelids.

"And you don't…" she trailed off, took a deep breath, and looked up at me. "You don't remember anything?"

"Some-some times I remember sentences that I heard, but nothing else." Thinking back, I realized that I had hardly heard her speak. Now, I discerned her voice more clearly and made a startling discovery.

_I remember nothing of my human life._

The voice that had spoken a little over a week ago was the same that came out of Alice Cullen, who was sitting right beside me.

My eyes must have widened, for she reacted, for once, and said, "What is it, Bella? Tell me, please!" her voice was filled with so much desperation and anxiety.

"_I remember nothing of my human life._" I repeated with perfect clarity, having memorized each moment that slipped from the wall blocking a whole store of memories. I thought over them everyday, scared that they would be captive behind that wall once more, and I would be left wondering what had happened that I couldn't remember.

Alice closed her eyes slowly, and spoke with a tone suggesting hope and, at the same time, fear. "Meet me by your car after school. I need to talk to you further. Is that okay?"

I nodded just as the classroom started filling up.

My sixth period class, I shared with Jack and Eva. I tried to keep my conversation with Alice from them, but in a school this small, word travels fast.

"Sooo," Jack began, drawing out the 'o'. "You chattin' it up with weirdo girl?"

I sighed, and looked up at him and Eva, where both were looking at me expectantly.

"Her name isn't 'weirdo girl'." I clarified. "Her name is Alice."

"Really?" Eva said. "Gosh, she's been her about a month, and that's the first time I've heard her name."

"Like Eva said, we've gone with out her name for a month." Jack said. "What we really want to hear is what could you two possibly talk about?"

"Why does it matter?" I said, getting annoyed.

Jack did an imitation of a buzzer. "WRONG! One of my biggest pet peeves is when someone answers a question with another question. You're dodging the question."

"Well, you want to know what one of _my_ biggest pet peeves is?" I paused just short of Jack opening his mouth to give a sarcastic answer. "People who can't mind their own business."

"Oooh, you can tell this is big." Eva said when my back was turned, even though she talked loud enough for me to hear. "Not answering a question is the biggest form of dodgery. Bella's hiding something."

"God, Eva!" Jack cried, sarcastic dismay dripping from his tone, "Why are you being _so_ nosy? Can't you tell Bella doesn't want _you_ to know? Gosh, your lack of attention irritates sometimes."

He and Eva laughed, but I remained still.

"Okay, Bella." Eva said, "If you don't want to tell me, I understand. I don't know about Alex Trebek here, but I'm okay with the unknown."

She turned in her seat, as did Jack with some hesitation. But before he turned, he mouthed "You'll tell me later." and did a poor impression of Obi-Wan Kenobi's legendary mind trick. I laughed out loud.

The next two classes seemed so drag in slow lulls, never-ending lectures about things I already knew. Teachers have the amazing ability to make the simplest things mind-numbingly boring.

The only thing that kept me going was the knowledge that finally, I might be getting some answers to some questions that had plagued my mind for weeks.

I rushed out of class, and hurried to the nearest empty place. That was hard to find. I ended up behind a tree a couple yards from my car, where Alice said we would meet. I pulled out my cell phone to inform Dee I might be a little late, and not to worry. After that I took a deep breath and walked to my car.

She was already there, leaning on the car door, an expression of apprehension plastered on her perfect face.

"Hi." I said, looking at my feet.

"Hi. Did you tell your friend you might be late coming home?'

"Yes. Why?"

"Can you take a ride with me? Do you trust me?" she pulled her hand up to brush her hair away.

Although she and I had only had that one conversation, I felt this magnetic pull yanking at my being, urging me to learn more and more. Urging me to learn all that I could learn. I did trust her. I trusted her more and more every second I spent in her prescience.

We climbed into my car, and in the confined space between us, I actually noticed how_ good _she smelled. It was indescribable. Like a mix of all the wonderful perfumes in the world multiplied by one hundred.

We didn't say much, mostly her telling me where to go. We wound through countless roads, and numerous back roads. I had no idea where we were going, but I had a feeling that I was about to get some answers. All of the sudden, I wondered where her brother was.

"Hey, where's your brother? I mean, uh, if he is your brother. That boy who always sits with you during lunch."

She turned her head, studying me for what felt like forever. Finally, she said, "He went home. And, yes, he is my brother."

"What's his name?" I asked, innocently.

"Edward. His name is Edward Cullen." she emphasized each word individually.

"Edward? Are you serious?" Edward Cullen was the boy Jacob told me I had dated. This had to be the same one.

"Yes. You know us, Bella. Please remember. Please." she begged, as we pulled into a dead end.

"I'm sorry, I…I can't. I've tried."

She signaled me to pull over on the side of the rode where a little alcove of land was situated. Her tiny hands went up to cover her eyes, and then she opened the door, and got out, motioning me to follow.

We walked about a couple feet to where there appeared a trail I had not seen before. We walked on the trail for about five minutes, and then Alice stopped.

We had come to a clearing where three other people were present. One was a tall, pale man with golden-white hair, and large ring on his finger. Beside him was a statuesque beauty, a golden haired girl more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. Her willowy waist was obscured by an arm that belonged to the boy next to her. He had dark brown hair, and the same pale, beautiful features that everyone in the clearing, except me, had. I felt amazingly inferior next to all these gorgeous people.

They all looked at me with wondrous eyes. Their eyes, I noticed, were golden brown, just like Alice's. The girl seemed confused at the others expression. She looked at me through eyes that held only malice and contempt. The men were just the opposite. Alice squeezed my hand and said,

"Bella, this is Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Hi," I said.

I didn't know which man it was, Emmett or Carlisle, walked toward me and said,

"It's reassuring to see you, Bella. Do you remember anything?"

I was sick of hearing this, but I answered the same way I had for a long time. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know who you are."

Alice pulled out her cell phone, dialed a quick number and spoke into the receiver. "Jasper? Can you bring him here right now?"

**You know I had to leave you on a cliff-hanger! I hope you liked this one. If you did, review, cause reviews are amazing!!**

**XOXO**

**Hannah**


	12. What You've Been Waiting On

**Wow, I know the last chapter probably made you a little mad cause I ended it on such a cliff-hanger. I'm sorry if I took long, but I want this one to be a little long. This chapter has some nice surprises…**

**Chapter 12**

**Talk**

**Alice POV**

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the first number on my speed dial. Jasper answered on the first ring.

"Jasper? Bring him to us, please."

**Jasper POV**

My phone ringed just as Edward walked thru the door. Of course, he didn't stop to pass a smile to Esme, or even a look in our direction. He just went straight to his room.

"Alice?" I spoke into the phone hesitantly.

"Bring him to us, please." she whispered, and I knew that Bella was most likely in her presence. Sometimes, I wished I could pass my power through the phone. But I can't.

"I can't right now, Alice.

"Why not?" I heard Rosalie titter in the background, and I ground my teeth together over her impatience.

"Esme and I have an idea. Maybe it would be better if we talked to him. Prepare him for what's coming."

"Don't use empathy, Jasper. And don't you dare tell him what's going on. Not yet." she hissed through the phone, but I could tell she immediately softened her tine, regretting it most likely.

"I promise, Alice.""How long will we be waiting?" Again with the impatience. What was it with the girls in the family? I mean, we have eternity to do things, and you're getting impatient over a couple minutes.

"Give me twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay. I love you." I heard her feet move, probably away from the others. Public displays of affection were Rosalie and Emmet's thing. Not ours. We had forever to express our love, so why do it in front of others?

"I love you."

The only thought that ran through my head was getting Esme in on my idea. Yes, it was sudden, but I wanted to get Edward's idea on some things. If I could get anything out of him at all.

"Jasper, what's going on? I thought we were bringing Edward to them." her brow creased, but I grabbed her hand anyway.

"Esme, I have an idea. Maybe it would be better if we talked to Edward a little. You know, kind of prepare him for what's coming. I don't want to just spring it on him. Imagine his reaction if he had _no_ idea what's coming. Also, I really doubt he'll come with us anywhere without some…tempting." I smiled when I came to that part, but Esme's crease stayed put. "

"I don't know about this, Jasper. I agree that it would be better to prepare him, as you say, but I don't think he'll talk to us." she lowered her eyes, and twisted her hands together.

I felt her confusion, and was torn by anguish and rebellion by her reaction.

I held out my hand and said, "We can do this."

I felt her admittance right when my phone rang.

**Carlisle's POV**

I felt the dread and worry build in my stomach the moment I heard Alice say something about waiting twenty minutes. This wasn't good.

"Alice." I heard the sharpness in my voice, and softened it to a softer, yet still sterner level. "What is going on?"

Her back was to me, her eyes starring into a non important patch of wood. She turned slowly, and starred at me. "Jasper says he and Esme are going to try to talk to Edward." She must have seen the alarm on my face, not to mention the confusion, and, to my sadness, no familiarity that Edward's name on Bella's face. She quickly kept talking. "I told him to not use his power, and I'm sure he won't. But…" she trailed off, and her eyes went unfocused.

"But, what, Alice?" Rosalie snapped. "You didn't look into how this would turn out before you made this decision? I can't believe you." her eyes flared into a fiery blaze. "This decision could change all of our futures, and you're just going to wing it." she turned away, and walked to Emmett, who leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

"Alice, please hand me your phone." I calmly held my hand out, but hers shook, which was very, _very_ uncharacteristic of Alice.

The speed dial was already ringing by the time I had the cold metal by my ear.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice was alarmed. "What is it?""Jasper, this is Carlisle. I do not have the full details on the conversation you and Alice just had, but I refuse to let you talk to Edward." I heard Bella shiver in the corner, and I motioned Emmett to give her his jacket. Rosalie glared as he slipped his arm from around her to remove his jacket. His grin assured Bella, and I saw her smile timidly as he wrapped he coat around her shoulders. To us, the cold didn't bother us, so I have no idea why Emmett was even wearing a coat, but I guessed Alice had gone a little crazy on the shopping spree. I looked at the clothes through Alice's point of view for minute, and noticed that they looked a little shabby…from Alice's point of view. By now, she would've dressed the entire family all over in designer fashions, but things change..

"Carlisle? What is it? We haven't done anything.""Good. Don't do anything, okay? We're coming to you."

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa WHOA!!" Alice practically screamed at me. I turned to her, but she already had her lips shut, and her stature tense. Maybe it was my alarmed face, or maybe it was the shocked expressions from Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Jasper? We are bringing Bella to_ you._" I think everyone knew what I meant. We were bringing Bella to Edward.

**Jasper's POV**

Okay, change of plans. Apparently Alice didn't look into how this would end up. We didn't know if Edward would freak, be calm, or…well, I don't want to really think about any of the other possibilities.

We had been halfway up the stairs when my phone rang. I found it almost hysterical when I thought about Edward's reaction if he was normal and he didn't know what we were doing. If maybe, Bella was okay, she had had a great birthday, and her and Edward were still together. If maybe, this was some trick Alice had concocted as a joke to Edward, to try to hide him and Bella. But that wasn't the case. The plain truth was that Bella forgot everything about everybody. The truth was that Bella forgot everything about her true love. The truth was that Bella forgot about Edward. And all those maybes' were my entire fault.

"It's off, Esme." I'm sure Edward couldn't hear us, but even if he was trying, his stereo was blasting Haydn too loudly. I imagined him there in his room, lying on his leather couch, starring up at the ceiling, but, for once, I had no idea, not even a_ comprehension_ of what he might be thinking or feeling.

And that feeling was not good.

Esme and I went downstairs again. We sat there for about ten minutes before the front door opened.

My stomach plummeted to a pit it had never before entered.

**Edward's POV**

There are seven hundred, fifty-nine thousand, seven hundred and seventy five dots on my ceiling. I have yet to start on the strands in my carpet, but give it time…

Time. God, I have so much of it. So much to just…wish I didn't have as much as I did. The only thing keeping me going is knowing that _she_ will have a better life with out me. _Without me._ She will have a better life. She'll have an actual life.

I've lost all thought of everything. When I hear a laugh, I hear something I can never experience again coming out of someone I've exiled myself from. Every time I see hug, I see something I can, yet again, never experience coming from people who care about me. But that's just yet another reason I am a disgusting monster. I'm not even thinking about my family. It's just my empty, hollow feelings. I see their worried glances, and their trembling hands when they say something and I do not respond. I am tearing up my family with my selfish ways. Alice has lost her talent of finding fun in everything; Emmett lost that sparkle in his eye; Jasper has lost his partner in life; Rosalie lost her partner in life; and my parents lost their family. And I…I lost just about everything.

So when the door opened, I didn't register anything. I didn't feel the urge to see who came in. I just lay there with the sound of "The Surprise" Symphony ninety-four playing over and over in my head.

That is, until, I heard Esme's voice at my door.

"Edward? C-c-can you come out here please?" her sadness tore me up, but I had no idea what to do about it.

I tore myself from the floor and opened my door, where Esme was standing. She smiled slightly, and held out her hand. I took it, and she began talking.

"I know things have been…bad, lately, Edward, but I want to ask you to be calm." the apprehension practically leapt out of her voice.

"What is it, Esme?"

Esme entered before me, and I entered after her.

The first thing I saw was seven figures. I saw Rosalie, a scowl, but a scared scowl on her face. I saw Emmett, but I didn't see his eyes, as they were glued to the floor. I saw Esme and Carlisle, each wrapped around each other starring at me. I saw Jasper starring at Alice, and I saw Alice starring at the last figure.

The figure stood small, and not-so-tall. She had long, dark brown hair, and an impossibly tiny waist. I saw the pale, long face before finally resting on the last item. The eyes. Dark chocolate mixed with doubt, confusion, and fear.

There was another person in the room besides my family.

That figure was my Bella.

**I'm mean. I can imagine how I would feel if I was reading a story and it went off on a cliffy like this, but that's just how it is ****J.**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

**XOXO**

**Hannah**


	13. What Have You Done?

**OK. My story has just been described as an illegal substance to someone (you know who you are!)…my life is now complete.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward/Twilight/Seth/Alice/Jasper/ or Charlie's mustache…*sigh***

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. First, I'm shipped away by Alice's directions to a deserted alcove of woods, where I meet the most beautiful people I will probably ever meet. One was very nice, and cordial. One was friendly, and even gave me his coat, and when I looked secretly at the label, was not surprised to find that it was designer. And then the last one, the blond, was completely different from the other two. She gave off an air of hostility and arrogance that really made me confused. She never looked at me, except when my name was mentioned in Alice's phone conversation. At which she presented me with a glance of icy proportions. Even her name, Rosalie, seemed to grant the girl of some invisible beauty. Rose's are the epitome of beauty, or so says Shakespeare. And I agreed, because Rosalie was the most beautiful women I'd ever seen, prettier, even, than Alice, and I was fully prepared to accept no other as more stunning when I met Alice.

Judging by the way the blond sauntered over to the dark-haired boy, who had offered me his jacket, I guessed that they were involved. Try as she might, I even heard Alice mutter very silently that she loved the person on the other end of her cell phone conversation.

And the last one, more a man than anything else, stayed just as silent, stoic, and thoughtful the entire time, except when he ushered Alice to hand him the phone, and he sternly gave different orders to the recipient than Alice had.

I really couldn't understand a word they were saying. They spoke amazingly fast, and blurred most of their sentences. At first, when Alice spoke, I didn't think the others could understand her. But when they spoke equally fast, and didn't seem to mind each others speech, I was isolated from the conversation.

We were in the alcove for about seven minutes, and then Alice led me to my car. "May I drive? You won't know where to go, our house is very secluded."

I nodded, and handed her my keys, accidentally brushing her hand with mine. I was semi-shocked when I felt the icy coldness that lingered after the hand brush. I wasn't all the way shocked, however, because some nagging thought told me that this was normal…for her, and maybe her family.

The older-looking man walked over to this massive Jeep I hadn't seen before. I didn't really know how I _couldn't_ have noticed it. It was seriously one of the biggest vehicles I'd ever seen. The guy that had earlier been wrapped round Rosalie snaked into the front seat with a relish only reserved for guys with cars. I think he was Emmett. He looked like an Emmett.

Alice drove my little Yaris with amazing control and assurance. She kept her eyes on the road, occasionally sighing and running her fragile hand through her spikes. Seeing as I understood nothing that had been said, I couldn't exactly understand why she was so on edge. Maybe it was the hurried conversation she had with the other person on the phone, or maybe it was the stern reproach to something she did. Either way, it wasn't good.

We turned and curved all over the place, into roads I wouldn't have known were there unless someone pointed them out. Finally, Alice took one last turn onto a long…driveway, I think. It wove on for at least two miles, then we emerged into a scoop of land cut out for a house to be situated in. And boy, was it a house. It was a two-story Victorian style, with white boards and green shutters. A porch with three rocking chairs occupied the front, but it was evident that the porch wrapped all around. Ivy crawled along a western wall, and roses bloomed beautifully. Beside the house was a garage that had to hold five or six cars. Alice pulled into there, and I was allowed to see the shiny Volvo I had seen when I first came to school. There was also a BMW, a Mercedes, and a covered car that I guessed had to be pretty expensive to be covered in a garage. I made the obvious assumption that these people were wealthy.

After Alice parked the car a little behind the Volvo, she turned and said, "Okay. I know you probably have no idea what'd going on, and I'm sorry. I'm exactly the one to tell you, but you do know us. You know _all_ of us. So _all _of us are going to explain. First, I want you to tell me if you remember anything. Anything at all. You won't recognize the house, I think, but you have yet to meet some others. But if anything comes to mind." she paused and starred deep into my eyes, mentally forcing the demand into my head. "Anything, please tell me." She breathed deep, and said, at last. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, and stepped out of the car, where Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle stood, waiting. I was still iffy about if the tall, quiet man was Carlisle, but, as I said before, he looked like a Carlisle, and the other man looked like an Emmett. It was just a feeling. And I knew I was right.

Rosalie starred at the BMW, while Emmett and Carlisle smiled nervously. The tension was thick in the air as I entered the door adjacent to the cars, leading into the house. Alice kept a hand on my back, and I found it reassuring.

Emmett led the way, with Alice and I behind him and Carlisle behind us. Rosalie lagged behind. We emerged from a hallway, and were greeted by more people. More amazingly beautiful people. There was a small, dark honey-haired woman with a kindly smile, and a heart-shaped face. Beside her was another man, this one tall, lean, and slightly hunched with blond hair hanging by his equally perfect face. Their eyes both widened when they saw me. The woman gasped, and placed a pale white hand on her face, shuddering. The man closed his eyes, and a place on my arm tingled.

"Uh, Bella, this is Esme, Carlisle's wife." As if on cue, Carlisle walked over to his wife, and wrapped an arm around her frame. Her shuddering stopped, and she looked up at him, and smiled weakly. The man shifted toward Alice, yearning, it looked like, to hold her in his arm, as Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme were. Alice smiled, and continued, "And this is my husband, Jasper."

Wow. Alice looked awful young to be married. She appeared around eighteen, but I guessed she was actually older. Jasper appeared around twenty, but I had that eerie feeling that everyone in the room, besides me, was older than they looked. Looking at all of them, I realized how similar they were. The same chalky paleness, and dark purple rings under their eyes. They even had those strange golden eyes.

"So, Bella, do you're…guardians know where you are?" Esme asked, unsure. She kept glancing upstairs with a strange look on her face. Was it fear, or anxiety? I think it was both.

"Yes, they do. I called them before we left." It was true, but I still worried about how late I would be getting home. Dee and Greg weren't used to having me in the house, so I don't exactly want to make them upset with me.

She nodded, and gave Carlisle a significant look. He smiled, and pushed her toward the stairs. She looked at me and said, "I'll be right back."

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all took a big breath. I was as confused as ever.

After a few awkward seconds, she returned, practically running down the stairs. Right after she stood next to her husband, someone else walked down the stairs.

It was Alice's brother, Edward. Edward Cullen. He starred around the room, until his eyes rested on me.

Silence.

More silence.

Finally, Edward opened his mouth and spoke. "Bella?"

I literally took a step back, reeling. His voice was the same velvet voice that smoothed through my dreams practically every night. This time, they were filled with pain, confusion, fear, and…happiness. I slightly understood the others, mostly since I had been getting them all day, but not the happiness part.

He started shaking his head, his eyes filled with the pain of a thousand gladiators, and the sorrow of a thousand widows. Panic blurred his vision, and I felt an instinctual pull to him. I _needed_ to be near him. I_ needed_ to touch him, to console him in some way. But there was no way. For all I knew, he was just some old boyfriend. But I knew he was more than that. I just knew it. But I couldn't pinpoint exactly what is was. And that was the reason that there was no way I could comfort him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he shouted to no one in particular, his head rapidly shaking. Esme gave a small sob, and rushed toward him, and wrapped her arms around his shaking body. Carlisle followed and put his hand on Edward's head. Alice grabbed Jaspers hand and moved toward the growing heap of shaking bodies. The joined, and soon, so did Emmett and Rosalie.

I was left to stand there, not knowing what to do, where I was, or what I was doing.

"What have I done?" I heard Edward whisper to himself.

***claps hands menacingly***

**More when I get reviews that… are LOVE!**

**XOXO**

**Hannah**


	14. I've Heard His Voice

**Whoa, baby, that was a BIG response. Cliff hangers are very helpful, whether anyone likes them or not. Here's another chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

**Edward's POV**

Since I had left Bella, I had completely given up trying to read people's minds. It just seemed pointless, because I knew exactly what my family thought. Carlisle and Esme were concerned, and worried. Rosalie was uninterested, but worried. And Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were scared, hurting, and depressed. I could see it in their face when they thought I wasn't looking. But I couldn't get away from the guilt I put myself through. It was always, and would always be there. So listening to my family's thoughts really didn't help me. But now, I needed some information.

Standing there, right in front of me, was the exact reason for my miserable existence. The only reason I hadn't gone to the Volturi to beg for them to kill me. Knowing that she was out there, living a much needed life without myself or my family. She still looked the same as when I had left. The same thoughtful brown eyes and small delicateness that I loved. I loved every part of her.

But what disturbed me the most was that her eyes held no recognition. They didn't light up when she saw me, or crinkle at the ends when she smiled that knowing smile that I loved so much. They reminded me of the way they were when she first saw me. I saw the same widening of the eyes when she assessed me, but there was a look of knowledge there, as well, like she had already seen me. But of course she had seen me before. She was mi- of course she wasn't mine. What was I thinking? She didn't belong to me. She was trying to have her own life, I thought. What was going on?

I quickly searched through my family's mind, and paused when I came to Alice's.

_We didn't want to alert you suddenly Edward. She was in a car accident._

My fist curled into balls. But she looked fine.

_It appears that she procured amnesia. She can't remember anything about us. About any of us. About you._

I'm sure Alice had not meant for that last part to slip out, but I was already gone. I fell to the floor gasping, "What have you done?" It came out louder than I had expected, but I didn't care. Why couldn't have Alice had left her alone? We could've moved before she remembered anything. Why was Bella able to forget? No, she needs to forget. No longer could I look into her eyes, and see the memories. She no longer remembered, and I was left standing where no where knew.

I felt Esme's arms wrap around me and Carlisle's hand on my head. After a while, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were standing around me, hovering around the most insecure person in the room.

"Alice?"

And then I heard her voice, and all I had held in came out. Her voice brought a wave of things I barely recognized.

"I know his voice."

I felt Alice whimper next to me, and stand up to walk over to Bella.

"Really? What do know about it?" Alice's voice was wavering between fear and hopefulness.

"Yes. I hear in my dreams every night."

I froze, and heard Carlisle say, "Let's go into the living room."

**This is short, I know, and I'm super sorry. I have a TON of homework and projects, so I'll update it soon with a longer chapter. Reviews are LOVE!**

**XOXO**

**Hannah**


	15. Your Call

**Okay, before you read this, I want to ask if everyone will listen to You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol. It really sets the mood, I think, and it's one of my favorite songs. Enjoy the chapter, guys!**

**Chapter 15**

**Your Call**

**Bella's POV**

By now, I've accepted the fact that I'm dreaming. I had already pushed the idea from myself numerous times, but now, it was time to face the reality. Granted, I had never had a dream as vivid as this, and also granted, you'd think I would've waken when I tripped over a step into the dream living room, but I had to be dreaming. I just had to be.

Because there was no way these beautiful, perfect people could really exist. Looking at the entire family with my own two eyes, I was blinded. They looked so alike, yet so different. They all had the pale faces and dark circled eyes. They were inhuman, definitely dream-like.

But my rationality told me that no dream is this clear or this long. And the look on Edward Cullen's face when I spoke would not live in a dream. It would reside in a nightmare. It wasn't frightening at all, just disturbing, and it will never leave me. His mouth was twisted in an unrecognizable anguish, and his eyes held things I couldn't discern. It was so powerful, I felt lightheaded. Before I stumbled into the staircase, I felt icy hands on my wrist. Looking up, I saw Carlisle's face creased with worry.

"Let's go into the living room, okay Bella?" he repeated.

I nodded, but choked out, "I-I have to get to Dee and Greg in an hour."

Carlisle smiled and said, "I'll give him a call, and we'll get you home in time."

He stepped back, and subtly placed my delicate wrist in Alice's cold hand. She lowered her head, and led me into a big room parallel to the garage entrance. My eyes alighted upon a long leather couch and white accents placed on side tables. A huge window with a window seat placed into it starred out into a drizzling scene. Alice sat me down on the couch, still holding my hand, afraid, I think, that I might faint or something. I sat right in the middle, with Alice on my right side, and Esme on my left. Emmett and Rosalie placed themselves into a massive loveseat, while Jasper sat in a chair, and Edward followed behind him, slowly, and remained standing.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Carlisle returned from calling Greg. When he returned, he stood next to Edward and started talking. "I know we're "new" to you, Bella, but if you could tell us a little about your…accident, I'd really appreciate it."

I stuttered when I opened my mouth, "I was in a car accident about a month ago. Umm, I hit my head and I contracted amnesia." I stopped. What else was I to say?

"How far back can you remember?" he asked.

"Umm, I remember my mother dropping me off at the airport. That's all."

As if planned, everyone turned to look at Edward. His eyes were still closed, but his hands were now pinching the bridge of his perfect nose. When Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder, he slightly relaxed and nodded to something Carlisle had said.

"I am not aware of it you know this, or not, but I am doctor, and I know that in some cases of amnesia, people can sometimes remember certain memories through dreams. Have you experienced any of these things?"

I nodded. "I have a dream journal where I write down everything I remember. It's in my book bag."

"Do you mind if you tell us, or we can read this journal?" his eyes emanated kindness.

"No, I don't mind. Can you please give me some answers?" I pleaded.

Esme squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, Bella, we'll have this all sorted out in no time." she signaled Emmett to retrieve my journal.

"It's in the side pocket." I said after him. He turned and grinned. Rosalie fixed me with an advanced form of knife-throwing looks.

"About helping you, Bella," Carlisle began. "I'm not sure if we could." Alice, and Esme fixed a stare on him, but he continues without hesitation. "You might remember, and you might not. I don't know the severity of your case, but right now, it's fifty-fifty."

"There has to be some way, Carlisle." Esme said. "We could tell her things, _make_ her rememb-" she was cut out by a sharp voice.

"No." Edward murmured. Esme looked at him with sad eyes, but no surprise gleamed in them. "Let her remember if her mind wants her to. We will not force anything on her. Let it be natural." That was the longest time I'd heard him speak, and once again, I felt woozy, and a feeling of longing washed over me. His eyes didn't grace anyone's face, but stayed glued to the floor, willing himself, I think, not to give anything away by looking at anyone. I hurt me so much to see him in pain…and I had no idea why.

Emmett returned with the black book contrasting against his white hand. He placed in Carlisle's equally white hands, and Carlisle opened the first page. He starred at it for one second, and closed it.

Over the past months, I had only filled up about two pages of my untidy scrawl describing my dreams. I didn't doubt that Carlisle was a speed-reader, but he hadn't even moved his eyes beyond one sentence. Maybe his eyes moved as fast as his speech.

Or maybe it was because he didn't think it was right for him to read the things that had occurred between myself and Edward, and that's why he handed the book to Edward. He held it there for about ten seconds, then Edward took it from Carlisle's hands.

Silence filled the room as Edward's eyes traveled over my unfamiliar words of memories only he knew about. He finished in about fifteen seconds.

Edward lifted his eyes to meet mine, and then he walked over to me. On the way over to me, he paused several times, but he eventually made his to stand in front of me. Alice and Esme moved from beside me, and Carlisle led everyone else but Edward and me out of the room. We were alone. I was alone with the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen, and he knew everything about me. He loved me, and of his memories of me, I'm sure I loved him. Yet, he was as foreign to me as everyone else I had met recently.

He bent until he was on both knees, making his face level with mine. We were inches apart, and I could freely study his perfect features. Suffice to say, he really _was_ perfect. I tried to avoid his eyes, but they drew me in like a moth to a flame. His fingers lifted, slowly, slowly, until they cupped my chin. We stayed like that, just starring, for I don't know how long. Finally, his hands unleashed his hold on my chin. And traveled down to my waist to gently fold my hands into his. I was not confused or frightened by the coldness.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should never have left you." He breathed into the air between out hands and our faces, as that was where he was looking. He looked up and said, "I've really ruined everything this time, haven't I?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it when I realized I had nothing to say.

"Where do we go from here?" he said. "It's your call, Bella."

I stayed silent, and then opened my mouth. "We'll try. Can you tell me our story?"

He grinned a beautiful crooked grin, and told me the things I'd been waiting for. The words seemed to fill the empty spot I didn't now was there inside me head. Like I'd been missing something I didn't know I was missing.

Edward paused when he came to my birthday, only a month or before. "Your birthday wasn't as I had planned. Jasper lost control when you contracted a paper cut." His eyes clouded into sorrow and pain. "I almost had you killed, Bella. I knew I couldn't afford to make that same mistake again. I swore to myself that I would never put you in danger again. So I made the worst mistake of my life, and left. I left you." He ducked his head, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to will them back, I didn't want to distress Edward anymore than he already was. The pain came as real as it must have felt when it happened. "The rest is a mystery, I guess. But I do know that you would never have gotten into a car accident if I hadn't left."

I pulled my hands from his reluctantly, only to wipe the tears that were now slowly cascading down my face. Edward looked up, and closed his eyes when he saw the tears.

"Don't cry, please. It hurts more than any insult you could throw at me." He slowly wiped away the tears with the edge of his finger, and grabbed my hands, this time his were damp.

Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around him. I breathed his scent, and never wanted to let him go. He wrapped his arms around my wait, and whispered, "I love you."

**Okay, listen up! The next chapter will be the last chapter…*tear*. I have two chapters planned. The first isn't that happy…the second is happier. I want everyone to tell me which one they want as the last chapter. If you want the happier one, I will later post an alternate ending that is the one I wanted(the not-so-happy one). If you want the other one, I post that, and add the happier one as an alternate ending.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews that are LOVE!**

**XOXO**

**Hannah**


	16. Another Birthday

**Okay, so I've tallied all the votes and…the happy ending won! It wasn't exactly what I wanted, but I'm doing this one for the wonderful readers! This is the LAST chapter, but I will post the alternate ending later.**

**Chapter 16**

**Another Birthday**

**Bella's POV**

Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around him. I breathed in his scent, and never wanted to let him go. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered, "I love you."

The waves that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under.

I did not resurface.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered again.

I resurfaced.

**One month later**

"Alice!" I cried, waving my hands at her blindly. "I can't believe you're doing this to me again!"

"Hush, Bella! You're birthday last time wasn't that good!" she sighed. "I mean, it didn't go as planned."

I smiled hesitantly and let Alice tie the red ribbon around my head. The past month had been one of the most hectic, happy but sad months of my life. Carlisle told us that when Edward told me that he had loved me-at that point, I was blushing furiously-that perhaps, my memory triggered the release of my amnesia. I remembered everything. Sometimes I was happy, but I also remembered the pain that had taken over me for a couple minutes when Edward said he didn't want me. All of that was past, I told myself. I was okay, and I knew that Edward would never leave me and we would be happy for the rest of…forever.

I knew I had frightened Edward when I suddenly went limp in his arms. No, it was not the hug, but just the overwhelming feeling that came with the sudden rush of memories. I had fainted, no physical, but mentally. My brain went off for a second, like a computer performing overdrive. It was exhilarating and scary at the same time.

So now, here I was. Having another eighteenth birthday. I had not invited my "human" friends like Jack, Brett, or Eva, but we were still friends at school. We hung out whenever I wasn't around Edward or Alice. They didn't have a problem with it, and were all quite happy to learn that Edward and Alice, not only had names, but also talked. It amazed them for some strange reason, but I could understand why. Granted, Edward still didn't talk much around anyone but me and his family, but he introducing himself was enough to reassure Jack, who made it his mission to learn how much Edward knew by quizzing him whenever he could with Jeopardy questions. Edward aced every quiz, and always laughed over the shock on Jacks' face.

Dee was beyond happy when I told her I'd gotten my memory back. She at first headed to the phone to alert Charlie and Renee, but I stopped her and told her I would tell them in my own time. I told Renee later that night, but made her promise to not tell Charlie yet. I held some kind of grudge against Charlie. I know it was immature, but, as a father, you should tell your daughter these kinds of things when her memory goes. He didn't tell me anything, and I was left to fend for myself, scrounging up all kinds of things, even going to Jacob, who was not so happy that Edward was in Maine with me. He wanted the whole story, but I edited out some parts, knowing the unspoken rivalry between the two.

So here I stood, with my head wrapped in a red ribbon, and my mind retelling the obvious.

"Okay, okay, okay." Alice said. "Here we go. I'm going to lead you to the house, okay?!?" She was so excited, it was hard to be mad at her when I didn't want to do this again.

"Okay, just make sure I don't fall."

"Silly Bella."

I smiled when I heard Edwards voice. He was standing beside me, his hand placed on my back, and his cold lips on my cheek. I felt his cool breath blow across my cheek when he spoke, and I shivered.

"I'm sorry you don't want to do this, love, but your last birthday wasn't this good."

"Humph." Alice snorted.

I laughed and let two of my favorite people in the world lead my to the house, up stairs, and thru doorways.

"Surprise!" I heard Emmett yell even before Edward had taken the ribbon off. I heard everyone laugh and Edward said, "It's no surprise, Emmett. She's known this was coming for two weeks."

"It wasn't two weeks, Edward!" Alice muttered loudly. "If I had had _my _way, she wouldn't have known until today."

I opened my eyes, and saw Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper standing in a semi-circle around a big, white table. The table was decked out to the EXTREME in bows, flowers, and presents. The room was likewise, with the balloons tapered to every available surface, and wrapping paper hanging from the ceiling, creating a Marti Gras feel. I laughed when I saw the present were in bags, and said, "I don't think I can get a paper cut from a bag do you?"

Edward shook his head, and gestured to Jasper, "It was Jasper's idea."

I smiled at Jasper and he nodded his head and said, "Happy birthday, Bella...again."

"Yeah, happy birthday!" Alice cried, throwing confetti at me and Edward and laughing when Edward threw her a look for getting some in his mouth.

I looked around at all of them, my second family. Rosalie had finally accepted me, happy that my epiphany had brought her family back together. She smiled a dazzling smile. Emmett grinned and wrapped me in one of those all-to-familiar bear hugs.

Esme and Carlisle, like me, were looking around the room smiling at the smiles.

And last, I looked at Edward and my favorite crooked grin told me that all was fine again. I had resurfaced to my forever.

**The End**

**There was my first story! Yay! I hope everyone was happy with the ending, but I will be posting the alternate ASAP! Reviews are LOVE, of course, but I have 108 reviews as I speak. I'm pretty much covered in LOVE.**

**Hannah**


	17. Author's NoteAlternate Ending Part One

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my gosh, you guys! I can't believe that I'm actually about to write an alternate ending to an already-over story! Blows my mind. And not just that, but the response it got…dude. Uh-mazing. It was just something to do in my non-existent free time. I'm soooooo sorry that this took so long to come to you guys. However will I atone? Maybe I will make up for it in this nice, long chapter which I would've loved as the ending. But I'm not blaming you guys in the least. You picked which one you wanted, and I totally respected that. I'm just the kind of girl who likes to be depressed and cry during movies or books. That just the freaky way I am. Soo, hopefully, I can make this 'what if' chapter as sad and depressing as I can. Love ya, all of you, and thank you soooo much for all the reviews and everything. You guys are like fudge. Life changing(okay, since I've never met any of you(I think!) I can't exactly say that **_**you **_**are life changing, but hopefully you guess catch my drift…)**

**Alternate Ending (Part One)**

"I love you." Edward's voice suddenly was interrupted by a crash in the adjoining room.

I felt him jerk from my hold onto his neck and turn toward where the sound had come from. Alice was standing facing the doorway with the door actually broken off the hinges in her small hands. Her face was…worried, but, even beyond worried it seemed. She looked almost like she had frozen, starring right at me and Edward. I jumped when she dropped the door with alarming slowness. Alice slowly moved her gaze from my face to Edward's. I turned along with her, and watched with fascination as his face soon pooled into the same expression as Alice's. He started shaking his head and said, "What's happened?"

Judging by his expression, I guessed he did know what had happened, he just refused to believe it. Alice was rapidly moving toward him, Jasper close at her heels. Carlisle and the others filed past the broken door and by Alice's side, right in front of me.

"It's Victoria." Alice's voice wavered when the name graced her lips.

Edward hadn't really gone into specifics with our story. Just that I moved to Forks, met a boy, found out he was a vampire, fell in love with said vampire boy, and almost get killed twice, once by vampire boy's brother. The first time I had almost been killed, was when, apparently, I had attracted the likes of a hunter named James. He had hunted me and almost killed me in ballet studio. I broke quite a few things, and got very many bruises. I had to have an IV…

But James didn't survive after trying to kill me. Edward and his family had gotten there just in time to save me. I had almost been turned into a vampire, but Edward went all Survivor Man on me and sucked the venom from my blood stream. The pain in his voice when he told me this was very evident. I knew he had struggled to stop and pitied him for him. Nobody like Edward, like an angel, should ever have to go through any pain, no matter what it was.

I was still clueless as to who Victoria was, though. Edward had said that James wasn't alone, but the rest was a blur.

Obviously, Victoria's name provided the same effect it had on Alice's face, because most everyone had the look of shocked plastered on their beautiful faces. I was mesmerized.

"What does _she_ have to do with anything?" Rosalie's voice was dripping with malice, and I knew then that Victoria wasn't exactly a close friend of the family.

I felt the need to interupt. I mean, I had a right to know what was going on if I knew these people, very closely, it seemed. "Who's Victoria?"

"Oh, Bella, ummm…." Alice trailed off and gave Edward a patronizing look. "You didn't tell her everything, did you?"

"There wasn't time, Alice. I thought she had to get home, so I limited the story to a short summary." Edward gritted his teeth.

"Well, you should've told her everyth-"

"You're wasting time right now, Alice." Carlisle threw Alice a stern look. "Victoria was James's mate. His wife, in a way, for life. To say the least, I'm sure she's not so happy with us, Edward especially, that we killed James."

"She'll be wanting major revenge, and I mean _major_ revenge." Emmett said, blowing through his perfect teeth.

"I repeat," Rosalie said, "What does she have to do with anything?"

"She's gone to the Volturi, it appears. She's told them that we harbor a human who knows the secret."

The secret. The only thing in the whole conversation with Edward that had been uncomfortable to talk about. I mean, I knew it was hard for him the first time, but to have to tell me again…tough. Edward was a vampire. I hadn't been scared at all when he told me. It all just seemed so natural. Like it was everyday that I found out that I dated a vampire.

Collective gasps erupted from everyone in the room. I don't think I'd ever head a marginally large group of people gasp at the same time. It was like it had been planned. Edward's hand, which I hadn't noticed was wrapped around my wrist, tightened. Emmett's mouth actually dropped, and Esme seemed to have a double take.

"How did they-the Volturi react?" Carlisle, even Carlisle's speech seemed slurred, like he was still reeling. I knew it had to be something big, but I had no idea who or what the Volturi was. Now didn't seem like the time to ask, though.

"I don't know." Alice's hands lay at her sides, and I watched as Jasper carefully picked it up, and started retrieving the pieces of wood that had lodged themselves into her skin. She hasn't been bleeding. Jasper kissed her hand.

"I knew it." The voice came from behind Esme. It was filled with so much malice and anger I knew who it had to be. Rosalie. "She's ruined everything. We try to stay away from her, and our brother goes comatose. Now she's back, and we just might be in trouble with the Volturi. Does anyone else think she's a bad luck charm?" She turned her eyes toward mine. They were clouded with fury. "Why don't you just leav--"

"Rosalie, _enough."_

It actually did take me awhile to figure out who spoke. Edward's had was more tightly wound around my arm. Alice was still fidgeting with her spikes. It was Jasper, I realized, who had spoken.

Rosalie's eyes cut toward him and she hissed under her breath more illegible language.

"Jasper's right. This is nobody's fault." Esme placed her hand on Rosalie's arm and gave her a look. "We'll get through it like we always do. As a family."

Silence. Then Emmett spoke. "But this is the Volturi. The _Volturi_, Esme."

"Okay. Let me take Bella home, and we'll talk through this." Alice said.

"No way." I said. "I want to help. I want to know what's going on."

"Bella, we'll tell you everything in time." Edward said with a beautiful crooked grin that seemed lessened by worry. His eyes were creased with sadness and happiness all at the same time.

"I'll tell you everything on the way to your house, Bella, okay?" Alice said, already pulling my arm from Edward's grip. I only had time to look back and smile at the people I had just met and already loved.


	18. Alternate Ending Part Two

**I do not own Twilight/Edward/Jasper/Alice/Seth/or Charlie's mustache…*sigh***

**Alternate Ending Part II**

**Bella's POV**

It seemed like we made it to the garage in less than two seconds. But maybe that was because Alice, little, pixie-like Alice, threw me into her tiny arms and carried me through the doors of the house. I would've gasped, had not she let me down as quickly as she picked me up. She went to the driver's seat, leaving me shotgun in my own car.

Silence was evident as we pulled out of the massive garage. I dared look back at the beautiful house as we were leaving, and was saddened to see a glimpse of bronze hair swiftly leave the window at our departure. Edward was undeserving for this sort of thing to happen. The entire family didn't deserve this, but I had a special place for Edward's pain.

"Bella." Alice's voice brought me from my thoughts and back to the coldness that seeped through my jacket. Her hand was resting on my arm. "I have a lot of explaining to do before we get back to your house."

I nodded and watched as she began her narrative.

"Rather humans know, or not, vampires are everywhere. They tend to either be isolated, on their own, or travel for eternity with their mate. Carlisle and the rest of us are one of the few large groups of vampires existing today. The others are in Denali. They, too, are vegetarians, as we like to call ourselves. And the last is the Volturi." she grimaced, making her beautiful face look like a crumpled piece of paper. "They like to think of themselves as the 'lawmakers' of the vampire world. They are the main source of protection to the human race. Without them, vampires would most certainly take over the world. Yes, they are vampires, but mostly they are somewhat royalty. Carlisle lived with them for a time." she smiled at my reaction, but continued. "He decided to leave, knowing that their influence would surely turn him into what he loathed to be. A human blood drinker. That's what they are. But they stay subtle, unknown to their victims until the end." she shivered. "Anyway, back to the lawmaker part. Every once in awhile, an ambitious vampire takes it upon himself to think he or she can rule the world by creating a newborn army. Newborn vampires are the most lethal vampires, even though they are young. Their inexperience is their only disadvantage. A huge group of them would be dangerous to all around them. Whenever a vampire starts making an army and the Volturi are alerted…the vampires involved are…eliminated." she shivered again. "Jasper used to be an army like that. He left soon after, thinking there was more to life, even a vampire one, than always fighting. He left and met me." she smiled and I thought I saw the beginning of a blush creep up her pale face.

"Another rule is that humans must never know of the existence of vampires. They are thought to be untrustworthy to the Volturi. I, personally, have only heard of one or two cases where the Volturi were notified of the whereabouts of a human who knew. Let's just say, none of us, even Rosalie, would want anything to happen to you."

"So this Victoria went to the Volturi and told them I knew?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I saw her tell the leader of the Volturi, Aro. Let this be known, Bella, not only you will suffer from this if it ends badly." her eyes watched me.

I lowered my eyes guiltily. So, even if I lost my memory, it wouldn't matter to the Volturi. I knew, or had known. Maybe coming to Vienna was a bad idea. Now, I might have ruined the lives of a group of people I had held dear to me when I remembered them.

The silence was subtle for a few minutes, letting both of us cuddle in our cocoon of thoughts. Then it started raining.

"You didn't like the rain." Alice laughed. "You used to talk about it in your sleep. Edward told me. He would never leave your side, even when you were asleep."

I slightly embarrassed for a moment, knowing I talked in my sleep but still being a little humiliated by it. But that all faded when Alice spoke next.

"He loves you so much, you know?" she mused. "I've never seen anything like it. I understand mine and Jasper's relationship, and, to an extent, Rosalie and Emmett's and Esme and Carlisle's. But the two of you were inseparable. Seeing one of you without the other seemed unnatural, even knowing Edward as long as I have. Leaving you really broke him." her voice broke, making me sorrowful. "I don't know how you were, as long as you remembered, but life with him the way he was…I couldn't do it again, Bella."

"I wish I could remember." I said quietly. "I find it possible that I could fall in love with him again."

"Good," was all she said as we pulled up to Greg and Dee's house.

Tomorrow, then." she said cheerily, totally catching me off guard.

"Good-bye, Alice." I said, watching her unmoving amber eyes.

"Tomorrow, Bella."

As I was walking up the sidewalk to the door, I checked my watch. It was only five. Still awhile to dinner. Just in time for one of the boy's match. I smiled, almost forgetting about earlier during the day. I paused, and then headed to one of the rocking chairs on the porch.

Edward. It still pained me that no memories surfaced when I thought his name. No feel of loving caresses, or no thoughts of tender moments under the stars. Just…empty. But if that was foreign to me, surely the Volturi would understand. Sure, I knew now…

Slowly…ever so slowly, my mind began to comprehend the pain that I would surely feel when I did what I knew I had to do. It was the only way, and I knew I had to do it now before I got more attached to the Cullens.

After a couple of minutes of mulling over my depressing plan, I went inside to find I had missed the match. Nolan was sitting on the couch with Dee placing a band aid over his head, and Connor was doing a victory dance. The smell of new blood lingered in the air, making my head spin. I leaned against the wall.

"Oh, what now, big brother?!" Connor giggled. "I may be smaller, but I guess I'm…" he sauntered over to Dee's side when he uttered the last word, "Stronger!"

"Shut-up." Nolan grumbled angrily. He ducked his head when he saw me, embarrassed, I guess.

"Oh, boy." Dee said, back turned from me. "Connor, please check the time, I need to know when to start dinner."The little boy bounded off singing "We Are The Champions" loudly enough to send Nolan thundering after him. I laughed out loud and Dee turned, a little startled.

"Bella!" she placed her hand over her heart in an exaggerated expression. "Didn't know you were in here." she smiled. "Dr. Cullen called us, told me you were over at their place. You're not hurt, are you? I didn't know you knew the family."

"Oh, I just…I just met Alice Cullen today in class. She invited me over to study." I fidgeted. Lying was something that, not only I hated, but was also very bad at. Lying to Dee seemed to hold even more of a burden.

"How nice. Well, do you want to help me with dinner?" she studied me a second. "Is something wrong, Bella? You look a little upset."

My eyes fluttered, and my hand went helplessly to my forehead. It was clammy and damp. "I-I just have a little headache. I think I'll take a shower before dinner."

"Okay, honey. Tell me if you feel any worse. I have some Tylenol here if you want some?" she gestured to the first aid kit on her lap.

"That's okay, I'll be fine without it." I turned toward the staircase, feeling her eyes on my retreating figure. I was sure Tylenol would not help the kind of pain I felt.

The shower did help, a little. It loosened up my taut muscles and soothed my nonexistent headache. Maybe I would just tell Dee that I wanted to take an early night, go to sleep now. Cereal suddenly sounded very good.

Heading downstairs, I thought of several excuses for my absence at the table. Turning down Dee's food might invoke strange reactions. I was invited to the kitchen by the smell of the most amazing spaghetti I'd ever smelled. This was going to be hard.

"Hey, Dee?"

"Feeling any better, Bella?" she said, stirring the bowling sauce with a free hand.

"Yeah, a little bit. But I think it might be better if I just went to bed now, take some cereal to go." I said.

"Oh, honey." her eyes looked alarmed. "Are you sure you shouldn't take something?"

I started to feel clammy again although there was no blood in sight. "I seriously think I'm fine, just exhausted."

"Okay, well, we have the cereal here, and I'll grab you a bowl." she turned to the cupboard, already pulling out Cheerios. "Cheerios, or Rice Krispies?"

"Uhh, I don't care. You choose."

She placed a bowl on the table and filled it with the wheat colored circles. After pouring the milk, she handed it to me with a concerned smile. "Now you eat that and go straight to be, okay? I don't want you getting sick so soon to having gotten here."

I smiled and started toward the door. "Tell everyone I'm sorry I can't eat with them." I said over my back.

"I will, Bella."

My room was cold when I walked in, so I quickly slid under the covers with my Cheerios. I yanked my side drawer open and pulled out my old CD player and headphones. My mother's old Debussy album caught my eye for some reason, so I pulled that one out and popped it into the player. By then time I finished eating, Clair de Lune was playing. My favorite. I placed the bowel by my table and turned off the light, exhausted all of the sudden.

I dreamed I was missing, lost in the woods, and the only light I saw seemed to be coming from a person. A person who's face I couldn't recognize to save the life of me. They came closer, but their face was still clothed in darkness. I felt myself twist and turn in my bed. Finally, the person placed their hands on my shoulders, and ever so gently shook them.

"Bella. Wake up."

I opened my eyes, suddenly to a pair of golden I eyes I could never nor recognize.

"Edward?" I sat up straight in bed, totally aware that he was sitting on the edge of my bed, less than ten inches from my face. My heart thudded erratically. I looked over at the clock. It was only eight at night. "W-what is it?"

"We've had a letter from the Volturi, Bella." his voice was grave. "They're coming to Vienna."


	19. Alternate Ending Part Three

**Oh, guys I'm sooooo sorry about the delay for the last chapter! I'm really sorry, so I'm gonna make this chapter longer =]**

**Alternate Ending Part III**

Edward's eyes starred into mine, boring holes through my chocolate iris's. I could practically feel the intensity and tension in the air as he took one look around and realized he was sitting on my bed, practically inches away from my face. He moved away, startled. I was surprised. It seemed natural enough for me. Maybe he was worried I couldn't remember that he might have done that often and was trying not to scare me. It was strange, for two seconds it seemed that we both forgot what he had just said and we just _looked_ at each other, really looked. I pondered over the exact color of his eyes. Were they gold or were they more of a butterscotch color? They were ocher, I suddenly thought. That's a perfect word. Not as perfect as Edward himself. His pale white face was strained, deciphering what he must say next. What we both knew was the inevitable.

"How do you know?" I said, breaking the silence with a voice I didn't seem to recognize.

"Alice saw it." his mouth twitched at the sides, but not to form a smile. "And we received a letter."

My eyes widened. "A letter?"

"Yes. I guess they wanted us to be warned beforehand." Edward laughed a grim chuckle, his eyes not softening from the golden metal they had become. I suddenly ached to touch him, to soothe him in some way. But I knew that would just make it harder.

"What do you want me to do, Edward?" His eyes winced when I spoke his name and I bit my tongue for my use of familiarity I did not know.

The question was for his benefit only. I had made up my mind, I was just asking to know his opinion. To know his options. He paused a moment and then reached for the window.

"I thought I could take you back to the house. Talk it over with the whole family."

I glanced over at the clock. It was only ten after eight at night. Dee and Greg would still be awake, most likely. The boys would be in bed, though. I thought quickly and the jumped out of the bed.

"Dee and Greg trust you enough to not sneak out." Edward focused his eyes on the floor, his voice a mere whisper. "They won't notice that you're gone. Charlie would've---" he stopped himself suddenly and I starred at him. He continued one without acknowledging my stare or the question behind it. "I don't know when you'll be back."

"Okay. Let me get dressed." I paused. "Do you want me to crawl out of the window? Because I'm pretty sure I'll hurt myself." I mentally prepared myself for the pain I would undoubtedly feel when I fell from a two-story window. Knowing my luck, I would probably fall on the hardest place on the ground.

Edward's eyes seemed to grow softer and his arms instinctively moved toward me. They dropped as he said, "I'll have to carry you."

I nodded and retreated to the bathroom down the hall with some random piece of clothing I had picked from my closet. I snuck down the hallway, careful to not make any sound as I went by Connor's room, who was known for being a light sleeper. The sound of the TV downstairs proved my theory that indeed Greg and Dee were still awake. In the light of the bathroom, I saw what I had picked from my closet haphazardly. It was the blue dress that Dee had helped me pick out. I loved that dress and it seemed fitting for where I was about to go, what with all the designer-clad people I would be with.

The tights I had meant for the dress had to be forgone, though, because I knew we were in hurry. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and tried to do what I could with my hair, but I gave up after the brushing.

I walked back into my room to see Edward once again reading my apple covered journal. His eyes didn't glance up until I was in full view. Then, only then did I see the widening of the eyes and hear the sharp intake of unneeded breath. I looked down at my dress, thinking maybe it was messed up or something, but nothing was wrong. It looked exactly the same as it had when I tried it on. Fitting my body in ways I never knew were possible while still leaving a lot up to the imagination.

"_That color blue looks lovely with your skin."_

The voice that courageously escaped from my lost memory was pretty unmistakable, especially when it uttered, "You look beautiful," from across the room.

I blushed and felt my heart do a loop inside my already hammering chest. The dress started to feel scratchy all of the sudden. I walked toward him and waited for what to do.

Edward carefully took one long, white finger and traced my jaw line, leaving the place tingly. I shivered, and unexpectedly reached out and brushed back a piece of his perfect bronze hair. It felt like it was the thing I would've done if…if I knew what I was doing. His hand reached and grabbed mine from his hair ever so gently, only to wrap it around his stone cold neck and make me jump into his arms. It was almost like being carried like Alice, but there was a tenderness here that hadn't existed in Alice's hold. I ducked my head as he crouched on the ledge of the window.

We were on the ground before I could blink. I felt dizzy and lightheaded, almost like motion sickness. I stayed wrapped in Edward's chest as he carried me to the waiting Volvo. Yeah, he would drive the Volvo. He set me down and opened the door, closing it as I settled myself in on the leather interior. He was at his door before I could even think of putting my seat belt on. As Edward turned on the ignition, I glanced into the CD case that had been thrown into the glove compartment. I recognized most of the artists and sighed when I came to a Dubussy album. I had just been listening to it, I thought sadly.

I felt Edward's eyes on me and felt his cold hands gently pull the CD from me and push it into the player. _Our song, _I thought, as Clair de Lune hummed over the speakers.

I thought of something just then. "Did you receive the letter before or after Alice's vision?"

"Before. She's been on the lookout, and the letter came right afterwards." He paused and glanced out at the surrounding trees. "They'll be here in three days."

"Days?" I choked out. I wondered why I was surprised. Maybe I thought they would be here in weeks. My eyes started filling up with tears of sorrow.

"Yes. They're leaving in a couple of hours."

"How did you get the letter so quickly?"

"The Volturi make up their mind quickly, Bella, when it comes to this kind of thing." Edward said grimly, his free hand now inches from my quivering one.

The silence seemed suitable, and I gave up with small talk. It made me depressed that I couldn't talk freely without my voice breaking. Maybe Alice would see where my mind was wandering to, and would alert the others. I didn't want to tell them, especially not Edward. Was I just meant to bring pain to others? Some people are put on earth to cure diseases or be great and victorious in battles. Or those who are just there on earth, waiting for the one who will make them complete. I had been that person once. Now I was just existing to be a burden and thorn to the beautiful roses I barely knew.

Edward drove alarmingly fast, and we made it to the house in less than ten minutes. The massive garage was empty, with only Esme standing in the doorway. She was pacing as Edward parked the car, and came hurrying the passenger seat to hug me as I emerged. Her voice was muffled as she whispered. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry.""Why are you sorry? This is my fault." I said, confused.

"It's not your fault that Charlie sent you to this place so you could heal." Esme said. "Carlisle called him. We thought it would be best to get every possible piece of information from all him."

The door closed and I looked around to see Edward emerging. In his hand, he carried his cell phone, which was glued to his ear. He was speaking very quickly. I discerned what I could.

"Tell Peter we need him as soon as possible, Jasper. Forget the past for now." the phone closed with a snap as his voice cut off.

Edward turned to cautiously grab my arm and lead me to the living room where we seated on the leather couch. Esme continued pacing.

My heart was beating so fast, it was getting hard to breathe. Edward felt my body constrict and pulled me tightly into an embrace. I continued breathing in gasps, but my hands found his and I felt calmer as he rocked me in his arms like I was a baby. In that moment, everything disappeared.

The only thing I was aware of was Edward. His stone cold arms wrapped around my quivering frame; the way my breathing seemed to make his eyes melt to a beautiful molten gold. A long white finger stroked my face and my hands took on a life of their own. I turned so that I was still sitting on Edward's lap, but my arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and I slowly brought his face toward mine. My eyes closed, and my lips suddenly froze, it seemed, as his crushed into mine. I wasn't breathing, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was with the man I loved and everything was going to be ok.

But it wasn't, I thought, as a shrill ring ended my second-long ecstasy. I felt Edward's lips turn to the sound that emanated from Esme's cell phone. I had forgotten she was there, lost in that one moment. My head turned to the sound as well.

Esme's hands fumbled with the phone, opening it cautiously. "Carlisle." she said.

I heard a low voice conversing on the other end, but couldn't understand anything. Edward apparently did, and I was pleased when his body relaxed the stiff position it had adopted when the phone rang. It must be good news. As good as any in this situation would permit, that is.

Edward spoke while Esme was still on the phone. "They're coming home, and then we can talk."

"Where are they?" I didn't think of the others when I came.

"In Canada, somewhere, hunting." he clarified.

Hunting, I thought, bringing me back to the fact that my stomach wasn't feeling so good.

I looked at Edward. "Do you have a bathroom?" Please, dear God, let the vampires have a bathroom.

"Yes, upstairs, third room on the left." He pointed, though it wasn't needed, since the stairway was clearly the focal point of the house. I disentangled myself and sidestepped Esme's pacing to head up the staircase. Sadly, as I thought I would, I let my imagination get the better of me and I peeked in each room that I passed. The first didn't have a bed, neither did the second, and both seemed to be void of any life. The rugs didn't look stepped on, the shelves empty. The third room was bare, except for a long, leather couch with a couple pillows. That couch drew me in, with a familiarity I couldn't pinpoint but that filled me with comfort. I trailed my hand over the leather and buried my face in the pillows that smelled like him. That smelled like my Edward.

Then I lost it. Before I knew it, I was a heap on the sofa, crying my eyes out over things I couldn't control. That was how Edward found me, curled up in a ball of sadness so intense it threatened to consume me.


End file.
